The Journal
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: Edward finds Bella's journal and begins to fall in love with the girl he reads about
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

New note: I have redone this story and will be posting the chapters pretty quickly. I still have all the original chapters and they will appear in the story I just needed to space this out to do what I planned on doing with this and I needed to establish the relationship between Edward and Bella better. I have changed the chapters however so while the originals are in here they are different. Please let me know if you like this story

Original Note: So I haven't done a Bella and Edward story and so I figured I would. A brief summary of the story is that Bella is a passionate writer in this story and she loses her journal to the guy she's been in love with forever. He doesn't know it's hers and falls in love with her because of her journal not realizing that she's the girl he's been in love with but gave up on. As a side note their all seniors and everyone's human. Edward, Emmett and Alice are related. Jasper and Rosalie are related.

Bella sat in down in the back of her English class wishing that the day was over. She really wanted to finish her journal entry and her lyrics and she couldn't write in school because she was always worried about someone reading it. When the bell finally rang she sighed in relief and headed toward the library. After about five minutes she had a table full of books and after another moment she had dug her journal out and placed it on the table. She smiled looking at it. Her journal was her prized possession. From first glance you couldn't tell that that's what it was. It was a black book that from first glance could have passed for a notebook or textbook. That's one of the things she loved about it. Sitting down she opened it and immediately began scribbling as fast as she could. She quickly filled one page then another and another. She was so absorbed she didn't hear her cell phone going off until the librarian stood in front of her with a frown on her face.

Bella looked up sheepishly before apologizing and picking it up.

"Bella? I know it's your day off, but we've got a really big case going on and we need you here. Can you come in?"

Bella sighed mentally.

_Nope it's fine. It's just the fourth time in two weeks that this has happened and no one does anything but rely on Bella regardless of whatever she has going on but sure whatever._

"Sure dad. I'll be there in ten okay?"

"Thanks Bells. We owe you one."

She shook her head not realizing he couldn't see her.

"I'll add it to your tab."

She smiled hearing her father laugh, then told him she was on her way. Packing her books hastily and throwing them haphazardly into her bag she quickly ran out to her truck and began to drive. When she got to the station she saw her father sitting as his desk pinching the bridge of his nose. She immediately felt uneasy upon seeing it. He was pushing too hard again and it had to stop. After watching him for a few minutes, she walked over to him and gave him a hug making him start in surprise. Smiling at her he pointed to an enormous stack of files before asking.

"You think you can do all that by the end of tomorrow?"

She nodded confidently and smiled as her father let out a chuckle. She began moving the files to her desk and fired up her computer before beginning to impute them into the system. She'd always disliked filing because she found it boring and tedious but she reminded herself that if she didn't work, she wouldn't have enough money to leave Forks and if she couldn't leave she couldn't achieve her dreams. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone beeping and l quickly looked to see if her father was around. He always told her to be professional at work which meant that she wasn't supposed to be on her phone and that he would give her no special treatment. She always laughed. They both knew the reason he never fired her was because no one could do as much correctly as quickly as she could. Opening her phone she noticed it was Alice.

**Where are you? Did you run off to La Push on me again?**

Bella let out a small laugh before she could stop herself. Quickly looking around again she texted back.

**I'm trapped at work because Jess canceled again and no, Jake's still a little mad about what happened last time. You that whole me accidently dumping soda on his head. By the way I get off at four so I should be at your house by around 430.**

Setting her phone by the computer she managed to get through ten files before her phone beeped again. Smiling she put her phone on vibrate before reading Alice's next text.

**Ok I have everything set up for tonight but just so you know his girlfriend is here. I thought it's only fair to warn you.**

_You mean his slut is there._

She sighed. She knew her crush on Alice's brother Edward was ridiculous. They were best friends and he didn't see her as anything else. Not to mention the fact that he was head over heels about his girlfriend Tanya, and was oblivious to the fact that she treated him like crap. They'd been together since their junior year and Bella had been trying unsuccessfully since her freshman year to force her feelings away.

**Thanks for the warning. I'll be fine and I'm sure I can handle it. I have to go though. The old man is coming.**

Quickly hiding her phone as her father walked past, she began tackling the files again and was relieved when Charlie finally told her it was four. Stretching her back and feeling her muscles loosen a bit she gathered her stuff before walking Charlie to his cruiser.

"Are you still sleeping at Alice's tonight?"

She nodded. "I've already got my stuff in the truck so I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Nodding her father hugged her before telling her to be careful and she got into her truck before rolling down the window and asking him if he'd be alright. Smiling at her he told her he'd be fine and that she was worrying too much again. Shaking her head she waved before starting her truck and beginning the drive to Alice's. Her phone was going off again but she ignored it. She never texted while driving. It was a lesson Charlie had hammered into her many times. She opted instead to sing her new lyrics. When she pulled up she saw Alice waiting outside feet dangling off the railing of their fence that surrounded the porch. Bella smiled to herself at her behavior before getting her bags and following Alice to her room. Instantly Alice stood up and began playing music loudly before grabbing Bella and making her dance. When they were finally tired, which meant Bella was tired and managed to get Alice to give her a break, Alice asked about the song she was writing.

Bella smiled.

"It's going good. Actually I've got the lyrics in my bag if you want to hear them."

Seeing Alice nod she smiled again before saying.

"Let me get them."

Heaving her bag into her lap she began pulling out books looking for her journal. As she began reaching the middle of the bag she began to get worried. She didn't see it. It was always right on top but this time it wasn't. She began searching frantically and began to get more and more upset with each passing book. Finally reaching the bottom she threw the bag across the room and looked at Alice who was watching her with worried eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?"

Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I can't find my journal. Alice my whole life is in there. I have to find it."

Alice put a comforting arm around her shoulder and hugged her gently trying to get her to calm down before asking.

"Where do you think it could be?"

Bella took a few deep breaths trying to relax before going over her day and quickly realized what must have happened.

"I was in the library and my dad called. I was mad that Jess canceled and in a hurry to get to work because he said he had a big case and I just threw my stuff in my bag, so I must've left it there."

Alice checked her watch.

"The library's still open for another hour. If we hurry we might be able to get it."

Nodding Bella followed Alice downstairs only to be put in a bear hug by her brother Emmett. After he set her down they explained they'd be back and ran past Edward and Tanya as they were coming in. The entire ride to the library Bella was silent. She didn't know what she'd do if her journal wasn't there. That journal had her songs, her thoughts, everything. Even her crush on Edward was written in there. Alice was being sweet and trying to make her feel better but could tell it wasn't working. Undaunted, she persisted until Bella let out a small laugh.

Stepping inside she instantly went to the table she was at and felt her heart sink. No journal. Quickly looking at the surrounding tables and the book stacks she had went to she felt her hope vanish. It wasn't anywhere in the library. She swore loudly surprising Alice and the librarian who told her if she did it again she'd have to leave. She sighed silently and nodded knowing that if anyone else had done that she would have already kicked them out. Shaking her head she walked back to Alice's car thinking silently. Where could her journal be?

**Edward**

Edward walked between the racks of books trying without success to find the right book for his project with Emmett. He knew Emmett was to busy with Rosalie to do anything else at the moment so he'd offered to do it for him needing a break from his girlfriend Tanya. She had waited for him by his locker after every class and had sent him notes the entire hour during his last period. So as soon as the bell had rang he had ran as fast as he could to the library to get a moment's reprieve. After about fifteen minutes of searching he finally found it. Smiling in triumph he began heading back to the front desk when he suddenly stopped as a book caught his eye. It was black and around the size of a textbook. Picking it up he opened it to see if there was a name, but there was nothing. He was about to drop it back on the table until his eyes caught his name on the page. Raising his eyes curiosity got the better of him and he decided he'd keep it and put it in his pack.

After he finished getting the book for Emmett and thanking the librarian, he walked outside to his Volvo and swore softly. He forgot to pick up Tanya and she could be a real bitch when he didn't. He quickly reminded himself of the suffocating behavior he'd had to put up with for the past few weeks and shook his head in frustration knowing she'd be worse when she got into the car. Reaching over to the passenger seat to put his pack in the back he remembered the book. After thinking for a moment he picked it up and opened it toward the back.

_I can't believe she's cheating on him. He's such a great guy and he doesn't deserve that. He treats her like a queen and she does nothing but brag to her cheerleading airheads about how she's been seeing Kyle._

Intrigued he began reading a little more until he heard his phone go off. Sighing, he flipped it open.

"Edward where are you? You were supposed to get me twenty minutes ago. I've been having to sit here waiting for you."

Rolling his eyes at her dramatic attitude he replied.

"Had to do a favor for Em. I'll be there in five."

He heard her voice rising and ignored it, shutting his phone and tossing it on the side seat. He wasn't her chauffer. He'd told her that many times before. He couldn't believe how demanding and selfish she was sometimes. He didn't know why she always had to be the center of everyone's didn't want to believe it but he had to admit that she was slowly pushing him away acting like that. Nevertheless, he pulled into the parking lot and held open the door waiting for her to get in before driving to his house. She had asked his parents last week if she could stay for dinner and they'd allowed it. His friends Jasper and Rosalie were coming over the next day. His parents had pretty much adopted all of his friends and he thought that that was really cool. Not many parents acted like that but his went out of their way to make his friends feel at home.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tanya waving in his face.

"Hello. Edward are you listening to me?"

Rolling his eyes he nodded before reminding her that he was driving and she was blocking his vision. Sighing dramatically she put her hand in her lap before continuing to talk.

"Then she totally flirted with you! I don't know why you never .."

He quickly tuned her out again assuming that once again she was going to accuse him of looking at another woman, or flirting with the cheerleading squad or some other inane thing that he hadn't even done.

When they pulled up they saw Bella's truck in the driveway and that instantly started Tanya on another rant. She never liked Bella and he had no idea why. She was totally sweet. She was sometimes too quiet but that's because she was really shy. Apart from Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and himself, she didn't have many friends. He felt Tanya grab his hand and squeeze it tightly and looked over at her before realizing she'd asked him a question. Sighing, knowing he'd been caught not listening he asked her what she'd said.

Glaring at him she asked him again.

"Why is Bella always here?"

He looked at her confused before answering.

"She's best friends with my brother, sister, and me?"

She shook her head but didn't say anything but continued to walk inside where they quickly sidestepped Alice and Bella who were running out of the house like it was on fire. Looking back at Emmett he asked what the rush was and he shrugged before turning on the TV to the football game instantly capturing Edwards's attention and making Tanya pout.

**Bella**

Bella was quiet on the way home and Alice apologized again about her journal. Hoping to make her feel better they went to the store and got her a new one in case she couldn't find her old one. It was the same as her old one. Alice had done that on purpose thinking the familiarity might make her feel better. When they got out of the store they noticed it getting dark so they headed home to see Edward's car in the driveway and Bella sighed again. She really didn't feel like dealing with Tanya today. Even though she didn't like Tanya and she knew how she treated Edward, she tried hard to be nice but the effort was completely one-sided.

Walking in they saw the boys watching football and Bella looked at Alice who instantly shook her head. Laughing, Bella pulled her down on the couch next to her and tried for the thousandth time to explain to her why watching football was a good thing. Alice frowned at her but couldn't say anything since Edward and Tanya were on the loveseat to their left and Emmett was in the chair by their right. Rolling her eyes she picked up her cell phone and texted Bella.

**You hate football.**

Bella let out a laugh that made Emmett look up and he instantly asked what was so funny. Smiling innocently she texted Alice back before turning her attention back to the game.

**I like playing it, I just don't like watching it. You should give it a chance. Jazz likes it ..**

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Alice read her text and instantly sat up straighter. Bella snorted before Alice hit her with a pillow and she laughed harder before hitting Alice back. Emmett's curiosity finally got the better of him and he asked what was going on but Alice shook her head telling him it was nothing. He kept persisting which made Edward laugh until he saw the look on Tanya's face. Rolling his eyes he stopped and went back to watching the game.

Bella smiled knowingly at Alice before they turned back to the game too. Alice didn't understand what was going on so Bella began explaining the rules to her the best that she could with Emmett and Edward interjecting from time to time. Bella was just explaining what the linebackers did when Esme came in to greet them and tell them she was starting dinner. Bella quickly stood up and offered to help and followed her into the kitchen. Alice tried in vain for a few minutes to try and understand football but eventually gave up and went into the kitchen with Esme and Bella only to find that Bella was opening the cabinets for supplies alone and Esme was sitting down at the table.

Smiling at Alice's expression she explained.

"Bella wouldn't let me help."

Bella turned and said, "No I won't. You work too hard and you should take a break. You said you wanted spaghetti right?"

Esme nodded and after being denied as well Alice sat down too and they began to talk as Bella began cooking. After a few minutes she began looking in the cabinets and pulled out a loaf of French bread asking Esme if she could use it. Esme looked at her questioningly but nodded and Bella smiled before taking out the blender and mixing ingredients together and then rubbed it evenly on the two halves of bread. Sticking in the oven she turned and quickly began finishing the rest of the food occasionally talking to Esme and Alice making them laugh and relax and she smiled at how she felt at home.

**Edward**

Edward watched Bella go into the kitchen and smiled at her sweetness only to notice Tanya glaring at him. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the game only to have Tanya begin to poke him incessantly. After a few minutes Alice said she gave up on the game and was going to help their mother and Bella before leaving the room as well. As soon as she left Tanya gave Edwards's side the hardest poke yet and finally he turned to her frustratedly and ask what her problem was. She pouted angrily before asking if they could talk privately and sighing, he nodded before taking her into the hallway. She instantly began yelling at him and mentally sighing he tried to calm her as best he could. Hearing the blender he cocked his head to the kitchen before Tanya stomped off back into the living room swearing loudly. Rolling his eyes he followed her back into the living room hoping she'd calm down. He soon realized what a feeble hope that was and looked to Emmett for help but realized that wasn't happening either. Sighing he watched the game for a few minutes until he heard Alice's laughter floating in from the kitchen.

Walking in, he began laughing too. Bella was sitting on the floor covered in lettuce. Offering his hand he helped her get up and clean the mess before helping bring the food to the table only to look up and see Tanya scowling. Shaking his head he still attempted to be a gentleman by pulling out her chair and she sat down muttering at him under her breath. Letting out a frustrated sigh he sat down and thanked Bella for making dinner. She offered him a small smile before nodding. Seeing her wince he looked at her concerned and watched her face go into complete shock before looking at Tanya who was smiling at her innocently and she thanked her for the meal as well.

**Bella**

_Did that bitch seriously just kick me under the table?_

Looking at Tanya she watched as she smiled innocently and thanked her for the meal. Bella glared at her icily for a second before saying it was nothing. Alice immediately noticed Bella's change in demeanor and looked at her questioningly but Bella shook her head. She felt Edward's gaze on her but kept her gaze on her food until she heard Tanya arguing with Edward. Looking up at the rest of the table she noticed they were obviously uncomfortable but didn't know what to do. Finally after she realized no one was listening she stood up and walked out of the room yelling at Edward to follow her. Bella smiled when she realized Edward wasn't budging and after ten minutes of waiting they finally heard her leave slamming the door behind her. No one said anything opting instead to eat in silence and when they were finished Bella walked with Alice up to her room. She could see Bella was still upset about her journal and dinner and felt bad so she tried to distract her by asking about the song again.

Bella gave a small smile and began singing what she could remember. Alice nodded in thought. Bella was really good and she hoped that she finished it. She was too good not to. Her songs actually meant something. The lyrics weren't just how she felt, it was how she saw things or wanted to change them. When she sang you could see a transformation in her. She had a lot of heart and even more talent and Alice smiled thinking how far Bella could go.

**Edward**

Edward sighed finally making it up to his room. Tanya had been too much today and he was seriously wondering why he was even with her. She'd been accusing him of cheating, of spending too much time with Bella, she would scream at him for no reason, it was ridiculous. He realized with a start that because Tanya had been so anti Bella he'd actually been spending less time with her. Instantly he felt like he was punched in the stomach. Bella was his best friend, he shouldn't be treating her that way. Thinking on it more he resolved that he would stop giving in to Tanya's demands and start doing the things that made him happy too. If she really cared about him she needed to realize that Bella was a big part of his life and he wasn't going to give her up. She knew that he'd had a crush on her in the past but he was with her know and he really wished she'd just grow up and stop being jealous for no reason. Feeling his eyes begin to close he looked at the clock before shaking his head and rolling over. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was that he would read more of the journal tomorrow.

thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like the new direction the story is going in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note: Thank you major thank you's to all my readers who are still with this story. I know I've been a pain in the ass redoing it so much but I really wasn't happy with how it was going. However I am not redoing it again so never fear. I will be posting as quickly as I can. I've just had stuff I needed to take care of. So I hope you like the new direction the story is going in and please stick around and review. Alright here's chapter two.

**Edward**

Edward had been tossing and turning in his bed the entire night and swore loudly when he realized it was time to get up for school. Rubbing his eyes, he shook his head before grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom for a shower. As the water pounded over him he felt his muscles relax and he found himself thinking of Bella. That dinner last night had been so good and she was sweet to help his mother that way. Thinking about that more he frowned. Tanya never offered to help his mother. She usually just sat down and began inspecting her nails or trying to take the remote away from whoever was watching the television so she could turn it to one of her asinine shows. Shaking his head he continued thinking and remembered the scene Tanya had caused at dinner and felt his anger rise before remembering seeing Bella wince after Tanya thanked for for dinner. Taking a deep breath he finished his shower and knew that he needed to talk to Bella and he needed to talk to Tanya as well. Smiling to himself he decided that he'd talk to Bella first. Tanya would just have to wait. Quickly getting dressed he went downstairs forgetting that he hadn't combed his hair but quickly realizing it when it kept falling in his eyes. Reaching the kitchen he noticed Alice and Emmett sitting at the table laughing with Bella who was making breakfast and he smiled without even realizing he was doing it as he watched her. Hearing his sister call his name, he smiled again and sat down at the table and began talking to her only to stop when Bella placed plates in front of them. He thanked her and she smiled and nodded before taking her own seat and he remembered that he had resolved to talk to her this morning. He opened his mouth to speak to her but was cut off by Alice talking to her about Jacob. He was surprised at the feeling in his stomach not understanding why it was there. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling but he knew he didn't like it. Hearing her say he was still mad at her because of an argument that they had gotten into he felt himself smile then felt guilty about smiling at the fact that Bella and a friend were fighting. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts he finished breakfast and went to the sink to wash his dishes not realizing that Alice and Emmett had already finished and he was alone with Bella. He felt her brush his arm as she moved beside him and offered to wash the dishes if he dried them. Nodding he smiled at her and she grinned back before playfully poking him in the ribs before enveloping her hands in the soapy water. After a long moment of silence he heard her softly humming and almost dropped a plate. Whatever she was humming was beautiful and he found himself completely entranced, not to mention distracted. He came to with a start when he noticed Bella waving a soapy hand in his face and blinked before grinning sheepishly and taking a glass from her. They continued to work and when they were done he waited until Bella had dried her hands to speak to her.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?"

She nodded but he noticed the smile had quickly left her face and her eyes were concerned.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about you and me and Tanya and I..."

He stopped seeing Bella look like she was about to cry. Instantly he was at her side and he cupped her chin up before asking what was wrong. She jerked her chin away and began speaking so rapidly he had to strain to understand what she was saying but he quickly realized with every word she was saying what an extreme ass he'd been lately to make her feel that way.

"I know what your going to say Edward and its okay. I get it," she paused for a second then the words came rushing out. "Actually its not okay and actually you owe me an apology and you know what I can't even believe you'd do this to me after all we've been through. We've been friends since we were two and your just throwing our friendship away for Tanya. That's what you want to say isn't it? You've been around me less and less and we hardly ever talk and now your just cutting me out completely and I'm supposed to be okay with it right and the sad part is I would actually be okay with it even though it would kill me only because I care about you so much and wanna make you happy. Because that's what a friend does."

She stopped here and her face was red and her breathing was hard. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He didn't have any excuse for treating Bella this way and knew he'd been a shitty friend. Placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her still and leaning down to look her directly in the eyes, he knew he had to set her straight.

"Bella. I am NOT cutting you out. I actually wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an unbelievable jack ass lately and beg for your forgiveness." He smiled his crooked smile for her and noticed that she was looking at him hopefully.

"I never should have treated you the way I did. Yes Tanya and I are dating but your my best friend and if she's going to be with me she needs to realize that your a part of my life and that I'm not giving you up. She needs to be okay with the fact that your my best friend and your always going to be my best friend. At least I hope you will."

He looked at her pleadingly.

"Please forgive me Bella."

She was silent for a moment before she smiled his favorite smile at him and brushed his hair out of his face making his eyes close at the coolness of her fingers. He opened his eyes and smiled again when he heard her softly say.

"Don't I always?"

**Bella**

Bella had woken up early and decided to be nice and make everyone breakfast before they went to school so she hurried to get a shower and get dressed before hurrying down the stairs to start. She was halfway through the eggs when Alice arrived and halfway through the bacon when Emmett did. They both offered to help and she turned them both down and listened to them talk and found herself laughing along with them. After about twenty minutes she heard Alice say Edward's name and found herself smiling as she cooked. When she was done she dished everyone a plate before handing them out and smiled again when Edward thanked her. When she sat down Alice quickly pulled her into a conversation about Jake and she found herself rolling her eyes. He was still mad at her for dumping the soda on his head but if he hadn't tried kissing her she wouldn't have done it. She knew it had been immature but she hadn't known what else to do. He knew she liked Edward and they were just friends. She'd told him over a hundred times. She still felt bad though and sometimes she even wondered why she couldn't like him that way. Edward never saw her as anything other than a friend and Jacob obviously saw her as more. It would be so much easier if she could just love Jake, but she knew two reasons for why she couldn't. The first, that she loved Edward and had since freshman year, and the second being that Jacob deserved someone who could love him with her whole heart. He deserved true love. A soul mate. Seeing Alice and Emmett finish and head upstairs to finish getting ready, she walked her dishes to the sink standing next to Edward and feeling goosebumps rise on her arm from feeling his skin against hers. Quickly washing the dishes she began humming and saw Edward almost drop a plate. Internally smiling she pretended she didn't notice until she noticed he was staring at her. Waving a soapy hand in his face and grinning at him she watched him grin sheepishly before going back to drying the dishes. They had just finished and she had dried her hands when he said.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?"

She nodded but felt the grin fade from her face and her eyes narrowed slightly and her concern for him was palpable.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about you and me and Tanya and I..."

Instantly her gaze lowered to the floor. She'd been expecting this. Ever since he began dating Tanya he'd been seeing her less and less and knew it was because Tanya had a problem with how close they were. She felt her heart sink and tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she desperately fought them back. If he was really happy with her then she would let him go because more than herself, she wanted Edward to be happy. Feeling Edward move to her side and cup her chin she looked up to see him looking at her gently concern in his eyes. She jerked her face away knowing that this was going to be hard enough and she began to talk.

"I know what your going to say Edward and its okay. I get it," she paused for a second then the words came rushing out as she felt her anger at him rise. She wasn't trying to be angry with him but she couldn't help it.

"Actually its not okay and actually you owe me an apology and you know what I can't even believe you'd do this to me after all we've been through. We've been friends since we were two and your just throwing our friendship away for Tanya. That's what you want to say isn't it? You've been around me less and less and we hardly ever talk and now your just cutting me out completely and I'm supposed to be okay with it right and the sad part is I would actually be okay with it even though it would kill me only because I care about you so much and wanna make you happy. Because that's what a friend does."

She stopped here and her face was red and she couldn't breathe well after talking so quickly. She felt her chest rise and fall rapidly and attempted to take deep breathes to calm down. She saw guilt all over Edward's face and she felt bad but reminded herself that she shouldn't. He was the one cutting her out of his life. He should feel guilty. She felt him put his hands on her shoulders before looking directly into her eyes and felt her heart beginning to beat double time.

"Bella. I am NOT cutting you out. I actually wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an unbelievable jack ass lately and beg for your forgiveness." He smiled his crooked smile that she loved and felt hope beginning to rise in her heart. He wasn't going to cut her out. She could feel it.

"I never should have treated you the way I did. Yes Tanya and I are dating but your my best friend and if she's going to be with me she needs to realize that your a part of my life and that I'm not giving you up. She needs to be okay with the fact that your my best friend and your always going to be my best friend. At least I hope you will."

He looked at her pleadingly.

"Please forgive me Bella."

She was silent for a moment. Him treating her that way had hurt. Badly. But she loved him and he was her best friend. She forgave him for anything and everything. Smiling at him she said softly.

"Don't I always?"

Instantly she felt his arms around her as he enveloped her in a huge hug and she closed her eyes breathing him in. She felt him squeeze her tighter and she hugged him right back until they heard Alice say loudly.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you. You've been acting like a total jackass."

Pulling apart they both glared at Alice for different reasons and Edward said he had to finish getting ready and that he'd meet them at school. Nodding, Bella followed Alice and Emmett out and began driving to school. They waited for Edward in the parking lot and he showed up not to long after they did. Walking next to Bella she felt his arm brushing hers occasionally and couldn't stop the smile that was on her face. When they got to the front steps they saw Tanya standing with a few of her friends and her eyes instantly narrowed when she saw the camaraderie between Bella and Edward. Walking up to him she took his hand and pulled him to her and began speaking to him angrily and Bella instantly tuned out but not before telling her friends she was going to class.

**Edward**

Edward parked near Bella and walked beside her feeling her arm brush his sending tingles up his arm. When they got to the front steps he saw Tanya standing with some of her friends from cheer leading and watched her eyes narrow when she saw him laughing with Bella. He rolled his eyes, and felt her grab his hand and pull him to her and instantly started in on him. He was about to answer her when he heard Bella say she was going to class. He waved at her only to feel Tanya grab that hand to and put his attention back on her.

"Edward!" She hissed loudly.

"What Tanya? What's your problem now?"

She glared at him.

"Bella is my problem. Your my boyfriend. Not hers. Alright? Your with me. So I don't want to see you all lovey dovey with her when your supposed to be in love with me. Seriously Edward if you love me then your with me not Bella. So stop hanging out with her. I mean it."

He looked at her for a full minute before saying something.

"Bella is my best friend and weather you like it or not, she's in my life. I stopped hanging out with her because of you and that wasn't right.I avoided her and hurt her feelings for no reason other than your stupid jealousy. Which I'm telling you again is pointless. I AM with you. No one else. But you can't see that. You need to understand something though. You don't tell me who I do and don't hang with and I'm not dropping Bella. She's my best friend and always will be. You need to accept that because its not changing."

"So your picking her over me."

"No. I'm saying that she's my friend, and I'm done acting like an asshole for no reason other than the fact that you can't get over the fact that I wanted to be with her."

Her glare turned icy and he was positive if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"She didn't want you Edward. I did."

Glaring at him one more time she left knowing her words hurt.

Edward stared after her and sighed before walking to class trying hard to ignore the painful feeling her words had created in his chest.

**Bella**

Bella sat in class silently thinking about everything that had happened when she saw Edward come in and sit next to her and sigh softly. Looking over at him for a second she quickly scribbled a note asking if he was okay and gave it to him. He read it quickly and offered a short nod and she let it go figuring it wasn't her business. She noticed he was silent the rest of the day and told herself she'd find out what was going on at lunch but didn't get the chance because she felt an arm grab her and yank her into the hall outside the lunchroom. Yanking her arm out of the offending grip she turned and saw Tanya. Raising her eyebrows in boredom she waited for her to begin speaking.

"Stay away from Edward."

She rolled her eyes and heard Tanya hiss and then step right into her face.

"He is mine. Stay away from him or I will ruin you Swan."

"Save your threats honey. You don't scare me."

Walking past her she heard Tanya say.

"I will."

Chapter 3 is soon to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update and I thank each and everyone of my readers that is still reading this. You guys are amazing and it means more than you know to know your still reading.

The next few weeks had passed with more threats from Tanya and her groupies and work had slowly become more stressful with Bella taking over four more of Jessica's shifts and pulling doubles along with that because her father had been having to take on more work as well. She had been worrying about him because of his injury and he'd had to see doctor Cullen three times in two weeks only confirming that she was right in worrying and had forced him to take two days off which had resulted in her taking double shifts after school and barely sleeping or finishing her homework and had even fallen asleep on Alice when her and Edward had come to visit her.

She had given up quickly on her journal realizing very quickly that it was long gone and there was no point in getting upset about it any longer. She had taken to writing in her new journal and checking her bag every time she took it out and put it back to make sure it was there and had Alice laughing at her new found paranoia. Her and Edward had been hanging out more than ever to the chagrin of Tanya and she had taken to making snide comments to her and saying hurtful things to Edward. Edward knew she was trying to make him see things her way and also knew that it wasn't working and was only succeeding in making him want to break up with her.

It seemed the closer he was to Bella the farther he was away from Tanya and he hated it. Bella had been incredibly sweet in not pushing him and telling him that if she had to she'd go back to the way things were before when he was ignoring her but he had adamantly refused reminding her that that hadn't been fair and that Tanya was being unreasonable. He hadn't known Tanya had overheard this conversation and she had managed to slap Bella in the face as well as Edward before he realized what had happened and had had to pull Bella off of Tanya before they started fighting. Tanya had called Bella a whore and said cruel things about her that weren't true as well as insulting Edward's manhood which left many questioning why he hadn't dumped her already but he'd explained that she wasn't normally like this and she was just upset. That it would pass.

His friends had looked at him like he was crazy but it seemed he was right. After another week it had looked like Tanya was calming down and had even complimented Bella in front of Edward. Bella wasn't convinced and kept her guard up. Alice had seen through it as well and had told Edward in no uncertain terms that he was absolutely stupid for not breaking up with her already but he had still refused. Bella had understood his reasoning though everyone thought she was insane as well, and continued to support Edward.

It appeared tho that her time with Edward was slowly but surely either going to have to stop or he was going to have to break up with Tanya because after a month of them hanging out together Tanyas threats became more and more real and their fighting was non stop. It was becoming ridiculous. Bella was trying to rise above and not stoop to Tanya's level but it was slowly becoming harder and harder to do so. Her limit as well as Edward's was being reached and finally Bella saw something that made her snap.

She had just gotten off of yet another double shift at the police station and her father had called her and told her that he'd almost burnt the house down trying to make dinner. Laughing to herself she offered to pick something up from the diner on the way home and he'd readily agreed knowing that he'd probably injure himself if he tried again. She had just placed her order when she heard a familiar giggle that made her cringe and knew instantly who it was. Stepping to the side to give her and Edward room to walk by she quickly realized two things. One, Tanya was dressed a lot more slutty than she normally was, and two she wanted to throw up at the fact that Tanya would be so obvious in her cheating on Edward. Or the vomit could have been rising from Tanya's outfit but Bella figured it was probably the first one.

Tanya finally seemed to notice her presence and her smile dropped instantly and she looked at Bella as if she'd seen a ghost before her trademark smirk appeared and she pressed herself fully into her date before saying sweetly.

"Bella. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be stealing my boyfriend?"

Bella's eyes widened when she saw Kyle shooting her angry glances before cradling Tanya's hand in her own and kissing her cheek softly. Bella frowned before doing a mental face palm and looking at Tanya incredulously. The guy knew Tanya had a boyfriend and was still willing to date her? What the hell? Shaking her head she watched him hold her protectively before glaring at her again. Seeing Tanya smirk at her she finally replied.

"No. Edward and I are friends. I don't steal boyfriends from people. You know that Tanya."

Tanya glared at her before opening her mouth to reply only to be cut off by Kyle.

"Shut up Bella. Tanya's past doesn't matter and your a child for bringing it up."

Bella stared him down before replying.

"Okay buddy, I don't know who you are but you don't know me. You don't know anything about me so learn some respect and don't talk to me that way."

He laughed before saying.

"Tanya told me all about you. Your an attention grabbing, using manipulator whose trying to steal her boyfriend from her. I used to think you were a sweet girl but Tanya set me straight. Your a spiteful bitch."

Bella remained silent for a second before slapping him so hard that his head snapped to the side. She heard Tanya screeching at her but ignored her before saying lowly and furiously.

"I am not any of the things you just said you purile asshole. I knew jocks were stupid but I didn't know that they were this stupid. Edward is not cheating on her with me or anyone else. Were friends that's all and whatever hero thing you think your doing by being the good guy and making her feel better isn't going to work. Because first of all all the things she's told you are complete lies and second she's a tramp whose cheating on her boyfriend and your the douche she's chosen. I just hope for your sake Edward doesn't find out."

Turning and taking her food from the waitress she headed home thinking about what had happened and felt her anger rise again. When she finally got up to her room the first thing she did was pull out her phone and text Alice.

**You are never going to believe what I just saw I seriously need you to call me .**

Less than a minute later she heard her phone ring and picked it up only to hold her phone away from her ear because Alice was going to make her deaf. After calming her down and telling her what had happened there was nothing but silence on the end of the line and Bella asked if she was still there. Alice finally answered and Bella was shocked to hear her say.

"That bitch! That's it this has got to stop we need to tell Edward and honey if you want I'll go into Emmett's room right now, tell him what's up and Kyle will be black and blue come tomorrow."

"I've been telling you guys all month that we needed to tell Edward. Now you guys want to tell him?"

She heard Alice sigh before saying softly.

"I don't have the heart to hurt my brother. He's been so close to breaking up with the skanky bitch already, I just thought that maybe he'd break up with her and no one would get hurt. Well except bitchzilla and you and Edward are just getting back to being close, I didn't want to ruin it."

Bella closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of her own before saying, "I get what your saying but Alice he needs to know. If it was you or me we'd want to know and you know it."

It was silent again and Bella thought she had hung up but then she heard her speak again.

"Okay. Look come over tomorrow and we'll talk to Emmett and think of how to tell him okay?"

Bella thought about it for a moment but eventually agreed. Then as an afterthought said.

"I wish Edward would kick Kyle's ass instead of Emmett."

Alice laughed before responding.

"If you were his girlfriend he would."

Bella closed her eyes ignoring the tug in her chest before trying to play it off.

"Yeah well that's not happening so I guess we'll have to settle for Emmett."

"Yeah I guess we will."

She could tell by Alice's voice that she knew Bella was full of it but she was grateful she hadn't said anything. After talking for a bit longer they agreed to meet after school and talk about how to deal with the situation before hanging up and Bella flopped onto her pillow. Hearing her phone go off again she picked it up seeing a text and smiled. It was Edward. She ended up texting him well into the early morning and she wound up going to school with only one hour of sleep under her belt resulting in her almost falling asleep in her first three classes. Thinking she'd have a reprieve to at least relax at lunch she hurried down the hall only to have someone slam her into her locker. Biting back her cry of pain she shoved the body pressing against her to the floor recognizing that it was Lauren she pushed only to have Tanya come from behind and try to hold her while Lauren hit her. Getting out quickly she dodged Lauren's blows before turning to Tanya.

"What the hell is the matter with you Tanya?"

She glared at Bella for a full minute before responding.

"I told you stay away from Edward. This is your last warning bitch."

She began to walk away only to turn and say.

"And don't even think about telling Edward what you saw last night. He loves me and is completely devoted to me. Which means," She paused grinning, "he won't believe you."

Bella snorted before laughing aloud.

"You honey are one crazy bitch and I can't wait for Edward to dump you and it will be for someone better."

She brushed past them before entering the cafeteria scolding herself for lowering to Tanya's level. Throughout their entire relationship she had been sweet, supportive. Now look at her. She was in the middle of a cat fight with the tramp of the school. Feeling ashamed even though deep down she knew she shouldn't because she was just defending herself, she bought her lunch and sat down with her friends before realizing that her shoulder had stinging pain radiating through it. Rolling her eyes in frustration she laughed and joked with her friends and forced a smile when Tanya and Edward joined them and Tanya went out of her way to kiss or touch Edward. Sighing Bella turned away and looked up to see Alice smiling sympathetically.

After what seemed like forever school was over and Bella found herself sitting at the kitchen table with Emmett and Alice discussing Edward and Tanya. She had just taken off her jacket when she heard Emmett exclaim.

"What the hell?"

Bella and Alice both turned to him but he was already behind Bella moving her tank top to the side to look at her shoulder. Bella tried pushing his hands away but he wouldn't have it and she heard him swear when he saw the blood she knew was there. Tanya and Lauren had been doing this for over two weeks and eventually her shoulder had been cut and today must have damaged it further. She was just grateful her shoulder was the only thing they could see. Saying nothing she heard Alice yelling too and finally she spoke to them calming them both down and made to get up and move past them but they stopped her.

After about thirty minutes of them grilling her she told them what happened and Alice yelled so loud Bella felt her ears ringing. It was at that moment that Edward and Tanya came in through the door and Alice and Emmett moved toward them until Bella grabbed them and whispered to them. Alice glared at her but nodded and Emmett shook his head but backed off too. Edward glanced at Bella confused but didn't say anything and walked up the stairs to Alice's room ignoring Edward's gasps and hand on her wrist trying to pull her back.

Alice and Emmett quickly followed and Alice was the first to speak.

"What the heck Bella? Why didn't you let me knock her out?"

Her response was simple and made them all fall silent.

"It would've hurt Edward. I know he'll break up with her one day and I may have a chance when that happens, but I don't want to be the reason they break up."

Alice closed her eyes and finally nodded before handing Emmett a first aid kit and they began patching up her shoulder. Bella bit her lip when they reached a particularly bad part and thanked them when they were done. They stayed in her room until they heard Esme saying dinner was ready and walking downstairs they heard Tanya laughing. Bella had just put her jacket back on when she heard Esme behind her and she enveloped her in a hug.

She remained silent throughout dinner feeling Edward's eyes on her the whole time and feeling Tanya's glares as well. She was slowly beginning to feel exhausted. This was ridiculous. She knew it. But she also knew she wasn't going to do anything but wait it out. She was a good fighter thanks to Jake, and Edward, she could beat the living day lights out of Tanya and Lauren any day of the week but she was choosing not to. Hearing her name she looked up to see Alice tugging her arm and she realized that dinner was over and they were looking at her worriedly except Tanya who was looking smug. Shaking her head she told them she was just tired and that she should probably head home. Nodding in understanding Esme told her to drive safely.

Ignoring Edward's eyes again she said goodbye to everyone and drove home letting Alice know she got there safely. After watching the game with her father and finishing her homework she got ready for bed minding her bodies injuries before sliding under the blanket and sighing in contentment when her head hit the softness of her pillow. Hearing her phone she swore before picking it up and seeing a text from Edward.

**We need to talk**

****And that's it please review guys!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Hey guys! So in the last chapter Edward begins to notice things and for those who have been wondering he is going to begin reading the journal soon and things will get very dramatic. In this chapter we see their relationship progresses. Hope you enjoy it.

**Bella **

Bella stared at her phone for a long moment before sighing softly and texting.

**It's late Edward.**

Rolling over gently so she wouldn't hurt her shoulder she closed her eyes only to open them again when she heard her phone go off again.

**Bella, I need to talk to you. Please?**

Letting out a sigh she texted him back saying explaining she'd talk to him tomorrow before school or during lunch but that she really needed sleep. He quickly texted back and she could tell he was hurt and she closed her eyes for a long moment before texting him to meet her and quickly getting up and getting dressed. Pausing by her door to grab her jacket and phone she listened to see if her father was asleep. After making sure he was she tiptoed as quietly as she could slipping her keys into her pocket before walking out of the house. Knowing her truck was to loud and that Jake still had her bike she swore softly before remembering how late it was and realizing the major trouble she could get in. When she saw Edward's car she waved him off and he leaned his head out of the car confused. Texting him quickly she waited until he'd followed her instructions and then pressed her finger to her lips when he reached her.

Opening the door she led him upstairs and into her bedroom before closing the door softly. Sitting on the bed she motioned for him to sit. They sat in silence for a while until Edward pulled her into him and rested his head on her uninjured shoulder. She sat unmoving and heard him sigh.

"What did you want to talk about?"

It was a stupid question and she knew it. They both knew what was wrong and why he wanted to talk to her. He didn't reply for a long moment, but finally pulled away and said.

"What the hell is going on Bella?"

She remained silent and shook her head which only made him angrier and turned her gently surprising her with the mood he was in and cupped her chin and made her look at him. She tried not to but found herself looking into his eyes and immediately wished she hadn't because all she wanted to do was tell him everything and have him hold her. Two things she knew were not going to happen. Her silence was angering him and she knew it but she was not going to be the reason he and Tanya broke up and she knew that this would make them because Edward wouldn't stand for this. Hearing him swear she instantly clapped her hand over his mouth and looked to the door. She felt Edward still and looked to see him staring at her. Furrowing her eyes in confusion she removed her hand which was now hot from his breath, and asked softly.

"What is it?"

He shook his head and apologized softly for swearing and almost waking up her father. She grinned before nodding and reminded him of the sleepovers she used to have with Alice and how he would sneak in and keep them all night giggling and talking. They kept talking about the past for a while and Edward's mood had considerably brightened and Bella was hoping silently that Edward had forgotten his reason for coming. He hadn't. When the whispers and giggles stopped Edward became serious again.

"Bella, please. If you won't let me in, and won't tell me what's going on, can I at least see it?"

A wave of guilt ran through her at his words. She thought she was being helpful by keeping him in the dark. She was trying to be a good friend and show how much she cared. She loved Edward so much that she was willing to put up with the queen of all bitches. That should count for something. Meeting his eyes she saw how utterly hurt he was and she understood. She knew what he was thinking at that moment. Letting out a small sigh she began to take off her jacket to show that she trusted him and was willing to show him but he stopped her taking it off gently himself. She was wearing a t shirt now though which she instantly realized would pose a problem. Thinking a moment she motioned for him to turn around and when he couldn't see her she rummaged through her drawers until she found a spaghetti strap and put that on instead. Sitting back down she took a breath before gently sliding the straps covering her injured shoulder down and then reached her hand back to tap him. He didn't turn but instead stood up and turned on the light. Instantly she closed her eyes waiting for what she knew would come. She felt the bed dip and tensed a little when she felt his cool fingers against her skin. She felt his fingers moving over her shoulder inspecting for the more tender areas and she bit her lip to stay silent but finally let out a small cry of pain unable to help it.

His fingers instantly retracted and although she didn't mean to she let out a small sigh of relief. He was completely silent and when she turned she let out a small gasp against her will. He looked almost feral in his anger. His pupils were darker than she'd ever seen, his fists where clenched and his muscles were twitching. She knew it was completely wrong and she couldn't explain why she suddenly felt this way but she felt her breathing begin to quicken and it wasn't because she was scared it was because as angry as he was, he looked good. When she realized where her thoughts had taken her she was confused until she realized why she was feeling this way. He was angry for looked like he wanted to beat the living daylights out of someone for her. Offering him a tiny smile she hugged him and instantly felt him stiffen again before wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him.

"You should see my father."

Instantly Bella pulled back shaking her head whispering frantically.

"No!"

"Bella you need to get this looked at. It could get infected."

She shook her head again.

"Edward he'll tell Charlie. He's got enough to worry about right now please."

He opened his mouth to protest but she covered his mouth and began speaking again.

"Edward please. This has to stay between us. Please."

He was silent and she removed his hand before saying softly.

"For me."

She saw him warring internally with himself but finally his eyes were resigned and he nodded. She sighed in relief only to look up again at his next words.

"But you have to let me help you with it and I want you to tell me what's going on." He paused for a second before raising a hand to brush her hair back and she had to fight closing her eyes and leaning into his hand. "When your ready."

She nodded and he pressed a finger to his lips before going out of the door. He returned moments later with his arms full and she stood up to help him bring the supplies to her bed. She cocked her head toward the door and she shut it softly and assured her her father was still asleep. Sitting behind her he gently began wiping down her shoulder before applying the needed ointment and bandages. She had managed to remain still the entire time he was doing it but felt a stray tear fall at his kindness. She was utterly touched that he cared enough to help her and keep her secret. She felt him still and knew his was finished. Turning she saw him putting things in the trash before turning back to her to lean in for another hug. When they pulled apart she opened her mouth to thank him but was cut off by the sound of his cell phone vibrating. Edward glanced down at it and instantly frowned before opening it and looking at Bella apologetically.

"I have to go. Alice says my parents are wondering where I am. She covered for me but I need to get back."

Bella nodded understandingly.

"Thank you." She looked up at him silently conveying how much it meant to her and finally spoke again. "You being here..."

Edward pressed a finger to her lips before smiling her favorite crooked grin.

"I know. I'll always be here for you. You know that."

Turning silently he walked out of the door and she heard him moving quietly through the house and out the front door. Shutting her door she climbed into her bed and felt exhaustion take over.

**Edward**

****It's late Edward.****

He assumed she would've said something like that but he wasn't going to drop it. Someone was hurting Bella and he couldn't believe she hadn't told him. They told each other everything. Trying again he texted.

**Bella, I need to talk to you. Please?**

He waited for about five minutes and finally heard his phone vibrate again. When he looked at the text he was hurt that she was blowing him off. It was evident that she wanted to be left alone.

**I'll talk to you before school or during lunch but right now I really do need to get some sleep ok?**

Texting back and then taking off his shirt he settled into bed only to look at his phone in surprise when he saw her next text.

**Meet me at my house in ten.**

Grinning at his phone he quickly put his shirt back on and grabbed his keys before going to his sisters room and going in without knocking. Alice raised an eyebrow before saying.

"Hello brother. Please come into my room without knocking when I could be doing something important or having a private conversation. Please invade my privacy."

He let out a silent laugh rolling his eyes.

"You done?"

She scrunched her nose a second thinking while he crossed his arms amused.

"Yeah I'm done. What do you want?"

"I have something I have to take care of and I need you to cover for me with mom and dad if they ask where I am."

She looked at him for a long moment before grinning mischievously.

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head indicating he wasn't going to tell her. It was her turn to cross her arms.

"Me covering for you depends on where your going. If your going to do a late night with Tanya queen of the skanks, then no."

Edward glared at her silently but disregarded her remark.

"I'm going to go see if Bella's ok."

She regarded him silently before nodding. Giving her a nod of his own he walked silently past his parents room and through the rest of his house before getting in his car to drive to Bella's. When he got there he saw her waving him off. He leaned his head out held up his hands to show his confusion. He saw her pull out her phone and type quickly and not a minute later he heard his phone go off.

**Charlie is asleep and my truck will wake him up. Your car is quieter but I don't want to chance it. Plus Jake has my bike and that's to loud to. Can you do me a favor and park down the street and then come here?**

Edward shook his head before smiling at the caution routine. When he reached her she put a finger to her lips before taking his hand and leading him inside and upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit so he took the spot behind her and they sat in silence. His emotions were running through him so quickly he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew he needed Bella. Pulling her gently into him he rested his head on her uninjured shoulder and instantly felt at peace. He smiled to himself and they both sat unmoving. He kept his head still simply enjoying feeling her against him. He could smell the light smell of strawberries from her shampoo and the light freesia smell of her perfume. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and had no idea why. Finally he sighed and a moment later he heard her speak.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He almost pulled away at the stupidity of her question. They both knew why he was there. They knew what was wrong and they both knew exactly why he wanted to talk to her. He couldn't believe she'd asked him that. Fighting his frustration he pulled away from her and said.

"What the hell is going on Bella?"

She remained silent not answering him and shook her head. He tried not to get angry but he couldn't help it. He was so frustrated at her. She always told him everything and now she wouldn't talk to him. Turning her gently and feeling amused at her surprise and gently cupped her chin to make her look at him. He wanted to see her eyes. When he did he felt his stomach drop and his heart begging to pound again. Instantly he wondered what was going on. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. In fact if he had to think about it he hadn't felt this way since he first fell in love with Bella all those years ago. Instantly pushing that aside he reminded himself they were friends and would always be friends. Nothing more. After meeting her gaze again and her silence still stretching on he swore loudly and she instantly clapped her hand over his mouth making his eyes momentarily close at her touch. He watched her check the door then look back at him but even if her hand hadn't been covering his mouth he wouldn't have been able to answer her. He felt her hand warming against his mouth and was going to move it himself but she beat him to it then asked softly.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for swearing and almost waking up Charlie. I'll be quiet. I don't want to get you into trouble."

She grinned before speaking softly of sleepovers they'd had in the past where he would sneak in and keep them up all night giggling and talking. They kept this conversation going for a long time and Edward knew she was using this as a distraction for why he had wanted to come. He wouldn't be deterred however and when the talk and giggles had stopped he became serious again and thought of a way to get her to talk about it.

"Bella, please. If you won't let me in, and won't tell me what's going on, can I at least see it?"

He saw her instantly look guilty at his words but couldn't bring himself to say anything. They'd been best friends forever, grown up together and she didn't trust him. That cut him to the core and he knew when she looked up at him she saw the hurt in his eyes. He couldn't mask it. He heard her sigh and begin to take of the jacket and he felt tenderness washing over him and he stopped her and began to do it himself. He could see she was trying to show him that she was able to trust him and that she did actually trust him. He realized that she was wearing a shirt preventing him from seeing it and she did to so she motioned for him to turn and he did understanding what she was doing. He heard rummaging and after waiting for a few minutes he felt her sit back down and felt her tap him. Standing silently he walked to the light switch and flicked it before sitting back down and looking. Instantly he felt anger like he never had before but tramped it don and as gently as he could he began examining her shoulder. He felt her tensing in certain areas and finally she let out a cry of pain and he retracted his fingers instantly as if she'd burned him.

He heard her sigh in relief and instantly the anger came back. Her shoulder was so hurt she couldn't even bear to have anyone touch her. Feeling his fists clench and his anger rising even more he felt her turn to look at him and gasp. Instantly he tried to calm down but he couldn't. He felt his muscles twitch and heard her breathing quicken but noticed that it wasn't fear in her eyes, it was something else. He was trying to analyze this further but she hugged him and he stiffened for a second before his anger left him momentarily and he held wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. As he did he realized he was fighting a new set of emotions and was feeling confusion as well. Shaking himself out of it he said.

"You should see my father."

Instantly Bella pulled back shaking her head whispering frantically.

"No!"

"Bella you need to get this looked at. It could get infected."

He couldn't believe she'd said no. This was serious her shoulder was a complete mess he was shocked it wasn't infected already.

She shook her head again.

"Edward he'll tell Charlie. He's got enough to worry about right now please."

He opened his mouth to protest but she covered his mouth and began speaking again.

"Edward please. This has to stay between us. Please."

He was silent and she removed his hand before saying softly.

"For me."

He fought himself internally for a long moment. He wanted her to go to his father but when she said that he knew he couldn't refuse. Not when she asked him that. Resigning himself and silently swearing he nodded and watched her sigh in relief looking up when he spoke again.

"But you have to let me help you with it and I want you to tell me what's going on." He paused for a second before raising a hand to brush her hair back and she had to fight closing her eyes and leaning into his hand. "When your ready."

She nodded and he pressed a finger to his lips before going out of the door. He returned moments later with his arms full of supplies he'd gotten from the bathroom and she stood up to help him bring the supplies to her bed. She cocked her head toward the door and he shut it softly before assuring her her father was still asleep. Sitting behind her he gently began wiping down her shoulder before applying the needed ointment and bandages. He kept his anger in check and tried to be as clinical as possible. She had managed to remain still the entire time he was doing it and he was relieved she wasn't in pain. He never wanted to hurt her. Finally he finished and began throwing things away and he felt her turn and give him another hug. This one felt different though. This time he didn't want to let go. Eventually they pulled apart and he fought pulling her back. He saw her open her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of his phone glancing at it he saw a text from Alice.

**Get back here right now. I covered for you but you need to get back like right now. Not kidding.**

****Looking at Bella apologetically he said.

"I have to go. Alice says my parents are wondering where I am. She covered for me but I need to get back."

Bella nodded understandingly.

"Thank you." She looked up at him silently conveying how much it meant to her and he was surprised at the level of emotion.

"You being here..."

Edward pressed a finger to her lips before smiling his crooked grin. Choosing his words carefully he finally said.

"I know. I'll always be here for you. You know that."

Turning silently he walked out of the door and moved quietly through the house and out the front door. Getting into his car he silently wondered.

What the hell had he been feeling tonight?

**_And that's it for now I hope you liked this and please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So Tanya is still a mega brat and Bella's getting fed up. In this chapter Edward learns a secret and reacts a certain way to all of his friends and family. Hope you like and please review. And for the comments that said he needs to dump her don't worry he's going to its just going to be in the next couple of chapters :)

**Edward**

Edward had gotten into a lot of trouble with his parents but hadn't cared and brushed off what they had said instead thinking of everything that had happened between him and Bella. He had went straight to his room and began getting ready for bed when he heard a soft knock at his door. Tugging his shirt back down and swearing softly he heard a giggle on the other side of the door and knew it was Alice. He opened the door to see her grinning then her smile faded into something more serious. Standing aside to let her in he waited for her to speak only to realize she was having a serious war with herself. Concerned he sat down next to her on his bed and looked at her questioningly before saying.

"What's wrong Ali?"

She was silent before shaking her head and he gave her a small hug before softly reminding her.

"Alice I'm your brother. You know you can tell me anything."

She closed her eyes and then said very softly.

"I was wondering...Bella, Emmett, and I we wanted to talk to you about something. She's supposed to be coming over tomorrow but I don't know if she still is."

Edward thought about what she said for a moment before frowning deeply.

"Why wouldn't she come and what's going on? Has something happened?"

Alice shook her head.

"No. Were all fine. We just wanted to talk to you about something and I don't know if Bella's still coming because with everything that's been going on with her and everything else," She paused and he could see she thought she'd said too much which spiked his suspicion more but he said nothing hearing her speak again. "I don't even know if she's even remembered to ask Charlie."

"I can text her to remind her about it if you want me too."

She nodded at him saying that would probably be a good idea and he smiled letting her know he was glad to help. They were silent for a long while until she told him that she was going to bed. He had given her a hug and she had given him a small smile before walking out and closing the door. Edward sat down on his bed for a long moment before letting out a sigh and brought his hands up to rub his eyes. He suddenly felt very tired. Finally standing up he began to change for bed only to trip in a very Bella fashion over his backpack and looked down to see the black book that he'd found at the library and picked it up curiosity peaked. Before he could let himself get wrapped up in it he remembered he had to text Bella about tomorrow and was glad he did because she had forgotten and said that she would have to talk to Charlie the next day. He texted her for a little longer before she said that she was really tired and he wished her a good night remembering that she looked as if she hadn't been sleeping lately.

Leaning back against his pillows he opened the book and quickly realized that it was a journal, and not just that. It was a girl's journal. He had only read for about a half an hour when he'd made another realization. This girl very clearly had feelings for him and while he knew a lot of other people would probably have mixed feelings about it but he didn't. Honestly he was flattered. Looking back on the pages he'd already read to try and discern who the girl was. He had made a few discoveries that were making him think and he had about a handful of guesses but nothing certain. He'd learned that she was a friend of Alice's because she talked about her constantly, and was also friends with his brother and Rosalie and Jasper which narrowed his choices a bit but not entirely. He learned that she was a songwriter because he saw song lyrics on every page and he found himself loving each one. He had learned that she was a heck of a writer and found that he really wanted to learn who the girl was.

Seeing his name again he began to read a new passage feeling anger take over him the more he read.

_I heard her talking again. She said that she had pretended to be sick to get out of going to Edward's award ceremony. She was really out with Kyle. I can't believe she's so cruel to lead Edward on like this. She obviously doesn't love him if she could treat him so poorly and throw out his affection (I refuse to say love, it's hard enough knowing that he doesn't return my feelings) that way. He even made a batch of homemade soup from scratch. (Must have been his mothers recipe) He went to take it to her and of course she wasn't there, if I had to guess she was probably at the diner or theater, and her mom lied for her. Seriously its bad enough that Tanya is a lying skank, but to get her mom to lie for her too? What the hell? I just wish that Edward could see what she is. I wish she could see what she does. She's been cheating on him for months and he doesn't have a clue. I want to tell him the truth. I really do but I can't. I can't bear to be the one to break his heart. I care to much to be the one to do this to him. But I know that I won't be able to be silent forever, because as much as I love him and don't want to hurt him, I know not telling him would hurt us both more._

Edward took a long breath and was silent for a very long time before setting the journal gently back into his pack. Leaning back into the position he was in before he sighed trying in vain to calm his anger only to realize it was a lost cause. His anger wasn't waning and he was surprised that he could feel as many emotions as he was right now. He was hurt, angry, betrayed and confused. He was tired and irritated and he wanted nothing other than to talk to someone but the only person he wanted to was Bella and she was asleep. He was angry and hurt that Tanya would do this to him. He knew that he wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but he did his best and he knew they'd been fighting but he'd still been patient and kind and tried to make her happy. He was feeling betrayed because even though he didn't know this mystery girl he wondered if she cared about him so much why she hadn't told him. He had read her reason and understood but there was still that part of him that wondered.

He was also betrayed by his brother and sister and after a moment he became angry at Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie as well. It was clear in the journal that the girl knew all of them and it was highly probable that she had told him so why the hell had no one told him? He felt angry at Tanya most of all because while he didn't love her, and she knew that, because he had explained to her that they hadn't been dating long enough for that even though she thought they had, he still cared for her. They disagreed on love but he still showed her all his affection. He was a good boyfriend and companion to her. He had been thinking on this topic for a long time however. He had been wondering why he couldn't love her and he was becoming aware of the fact that he couldn't. Her flaws and their differences were becoming more of an issue and he kept telling himself if he loved her it wouldn't matter, but he was realizing that he didn't and her treatment of everyone did matter. And even if he did love her her treatment of him and his family were completely unacceptable.

But the fact did remain that they were dating. She shouldn't be cheating on him and the journal girl was right. That award had meant a lot to him. He had wanted her there to share the moment with him and the thought that she was off with some other guy while he was at a ceremony to receive an award that he had worked harder for than anything he had worked for in ages stung. Really bad. He had ran himself ragged to make that goal come true for him and he had made sure that it was his that no one could take it away and when she had told him she was sick he'd taken Bella instead and not surprisingly they'd had a great time but he'd still felt sad that Tanya wasn't there. He knew that Bella was a problem for Tanya. She'd screamed at him for weeks afterword when she found out that he'd taken Bella instead of her and him reminding her that she'd been sick had made no difference. He had tried over and over to explain that Bella was just a friend but that had made no difference either. The more he thought about it the more upset he got and a small seed of doubt was growing as well. Was he really going to believe what this journal said? Was he going to believe the word of a stranger instead of the people around him? He knew he would though. It made sense and in all honesty he wasn't surprised. Just hurt. And he was hurt that he wasn't surprised. He was beginning to think nothing he knew was right anymore.

Sighing softly as weariness overtook him he rolled over and after what felt like hours fell into a very restless sleep.

**Bella**

Bella had been trying unsuccessfully since Edward left to sleep and after about an hour she received a text message from him. Surprised she opened her phone and instantly did a mental face palm and leaned back on the pillows. She had completely forgotten about going over to Alice's tomorrow but she was pretty sure she'd asked Charlie. Thinking for a minute she wasn't sure and decided she'd ask tomorrow and hoping he wouldn't have a problem with it. He usually didn't. She would be back the next day anyhow. Texting him for a little while longer before telling him she really had to sleep she tried to relax and lay in a way that wouldn't hurt her shoulder and was unsuccessful at this as well so she ended up barely sleeping at all.

When Charlie knocked on her door to make sure she was awake, she was already showered and dressed and opened the door to see her father look at her surprised before his face softened as he realized she'd had a rough night. Following him downstairs she made them breakfast and decided then to ask if it was alright to go to Alice's.

"Dad?"

He looked up at her mid bite and waited for her to continue.

"I'm not sure if I've already asked this but Alice was wondering if I could spend the night tonight?"

He set his fork down and studied her for a moment.

"You asked me before or your not sure if you did?"

He asked with his lips curling into a smile.

"I'm really not sure. I think I did but..."

Nodding he thought for a moment before saying.

"It's not a school night so I guess it's alright. You'll be home tomorrow?"

She nodded and after a long moment he said it was alright to which she had walked over and given him a hug before going to her room and packing a duffle bag and grabbing her backpack before going back downstairs and kissing Charlie on the cheek. He gave her the usual cautions and told her when he'd like her home and she'd nodded before getting into her truck and going to school and was happy to meet up with Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett but quickly learned that something was wrong. Instead of Emmett being loud and happy and fun he was quiet and withdrawn and hurt and Alice looked like she was going to cry. Instantly hugging her she asked what the matter was and when she tried to explain she did begin to cry.

Apparently Edward had snapped at them both that morning ignoring reprimands from his parents and he'd made them drive alone to school. Alice was clearly confused because she explained to Bella that Edward had been fine the night before and that he had agreed to talk to them after school today. Bella had understood why Alice had asked him and was ready to tell him the truth about Tanya but know that he was so upset she wasn't sure. Bella had looked at them surprised and when she saw Edward walking past them without even acknowledging them she let go of Alice telling her to hold on and ignored them telling her not to do what they all knew she was going to do, and followed Edward calling him over and over and finally grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Hey."

She said panting. He ignored her.

"Hey."

She tried again. He still ignored her, so she put herself in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek looking at him. He glared at her with such intensity that she found herself shrinking back and surprisingly gently for how much he was glaring at her he removed her hands from his arm and face before saying.

"Don't Bella."

Before turning to walk into school alone. Even though she knew it was probably a really bad idea she reached for him one more time and he swore loud enough for people across the parking lot could probably hear him. She was silent for a second before asking softly.

"Edward what's wrong? Talk to me."

He didn't say anything for a long time and she looked over at her friends to see they were still next to their car but watching them worriedly. Turning her gaze back to him she waited for him to look at her but he didn't.

"Edward please."

Finally he turned to her. Meeting her gaze she felt her breath stop at the pain and hurt she saw in his eyes and finally he whispered.

"Don't speak to me Bella. Not right now. I really don't want to say something I don't mean. I already upset enough people today."

She didn't move, hurt and rejected as she watched him walk into the school. She stood silently swallowing hard until she felt someone hugging her and knew it was Emmett. No one else was as tall and had such big arms. Leaning into him she turned to her friends and asked quietly.

"What the hell is going on with Edward?"

And that's all for now. I hope you like it and please review guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So in the last chapter Edward begins to see what's really going on and Bella is trying to figure out what his damage is. As a side note Edward and Tanya haven't had sex yet and that comes to light because that's one of the reasons she dumps him. It wasn't in him to sleep with someone he didn't love. So anyway here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it.

**Bella **

The entire day had been a day from hell. Edward had closed himself off to all of them and work had been a nightmare. She had finally caught up Jessica and had done all her work when she found out her father was helping another force on a case they were doing and she instantly knew that meant more work for her and Jessica which really meant more work for her. By the time she'd gotten to Edward's she wanted nothing more than to sleep but forced herself to stay awake. Alice and Emmett were both still upset at Edward's behavior and Emmett had opted to stay with Alice and Bella until dinner. She felt sad at this turn of events. Not because she didn't like Emmett. She did. She was upset that Emmett wasn't being his usual happy self. Instead of smiling he was quiet. Instead of loud boisterous behavior he was serious and withdrawn. It was only worse at dinner. His parents obviously knew that something had happened because they were all quiet and were barely touching the food. When Esme finally did say something there was nothing but denial and veiled comments that made both Bella and Alice blink away tears, Emmett slammed his fork down and left the room and Edward had slammed his chair back making Carlisle stand up and lead him into the other room were muffled conversation was heard and Edward came out red faced and went upstairs and they heard the door slam. Carlisle had taken his place next to Esme and shook his head saying Edward hadn't told him anything and they'd just argued. Esme looked at Bella almost pleadingly and finally Bella sighed before saying she'd talk to him.

Alice looked at her doubtfully but wished her luck all the same and Bella went upstairs to Edward's room and knocked softly. He ignored her. Not surprised she persisted and stood outside his door for about twenty minutes, which was enough time to let Bella formulate an idea and see it through, before he finally answered angrily and she hadn't cared a bit pushing her way inside the room and sitting on his bed. He turned slowly and the glare on his face would have made others back down, but she didn't. She grinned at him challengingly, and said nothing but her facial expression was pretty clear on what she was saying. Swearing, he gave in and sat down and waited expectantly for her to speak and after a moment she did.

"Edward, what the hell is going on with you? You've been treating everyone like crap, Emmett looks like someone kicked his puppy and your parents are worried. Not to mention that you made Alice cry and..."

Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her sneakers. Edward was silent for a long time before he said.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone. You guys are the one's that have kept secrets and lied to me. How did you think I would feel?"

She frowned before shaking her head.

"Edward what are you talking about?"

Scowling at her he made to leave but when he got to the door he saw Alice and Emmett on the other side. He looked at them in surprise and stepped back when they came inside having no where else to go. They waited to see if he'd leave again and when he didn't, they all sat on his bed and Bella was the first one to speak.

"Okay. You've thrown a fit, hurt everyone's feelings and been nothing but a pain in the ass all day. What do you think we lied to you about?"

He glared at them for a full minute before replying.

"What did you lie to me about," he pretended to think. "Oh I know. None of you ever told me my girlfriend was cheating on me and I know you all knew!"

Bella felt her face drain of its color and Alice and Emmett looked like they'd seen a ghost as well. Then Alice's face began to get a really guilty expression on it only proving Edward's point. No one spoke for a long time and Edward's face had drained of anger and been replaced with hurt. Bella looked at Alice and Emmett for help but they were silent and she knew they didn't have a clue what to say. The room was silent except for the quiet breathing of the four of them and it was Bella who finally spoke.

"Edward, we didn't want to hurt you and we didn't want to be the reason you two broke up."

Edward looked at her as if she'd grown a third head and in any other situation she would have laughed.

"So you thought keeping secrets from me and letting me get used by my girlfriend is better?"

It was Emmett that spoke this time.

"You know what Tanya is like Edward you should have known."

Alice and Bella both made soft noises and looked at the ground signaling to Emmett that that was not the best idea but it was too late. Edward stood up and instantly Emmett was on his feet as well. Bella instantly moved in front of Edward and held her hands out between them and saw Edward step back. Turning to Emmett pleadingly she smiled gratefully when he sat back down. Alice gave Bella a small smile and she spoke carefully and softly trying her best to ease the tension.

"Edward, we never meant to hurt you. We were thinking of the best way to tell you. The only reason we hadn't told you yet is because we didn't want to hurt you at least hear what we have to say."

Waiting until he was looking at her, she met his gaze and added softly.

"Please."

He kept her gaze for a long moment and she slowly felt her heart beating faster and she was struggling to keep her breathing steady. Nodding once he turned to Alice indicating that he'd listen and she told him how sorry she was and that she'd never meant for any of this to happen. She also told him that the major reason she didn't tell him was because she had figured their relationship would fizzle on its own because Tanya was a crazy bitch. Bella had laughed unable to stop herself but instantly pressed her lips together and looked away when Edward looked over at her. Emmett used this to begin speaking himself and he said again, after he'd made his apology and explanation, that as messed up as the situation was, he really should have known. Bella hadn't wanted him to get upset again so she'd distracted him by taking his hand in hers. She felt Alice shift next to her but didn't look she kept her gaze on Edward and eventually he sighed and gave her hand a squeeze in thanks. After another moment he asked.

"How long?"

Bella looked over at Alice and Emmett who seemed to be having the same internal battle she was and once again Bella was the only one who seemed to speak.

"Edward what's done is done will knowing really help?"

He ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end and Bella had to resist running a hand through it. Chastising herself for thinking that way when Edward was hurting she waited patiently for his answer and wasn't surprised at his reply. He was always so damned stubborn.

"I want to know. How long? With who?"

She sighed and then ran her thumb over his hand and then answered him.

"She's been cheating on you with Kyle. He's on the football team. They've been secretly dating..." she paused feeling dishonest. "Well not so secretly actually. For about two months."

He was silent for a moment and she knew he'd picked up on it.

"Not so secretly huh?"

She nodded. He sighed and ran his hand in his hair again and then pinched the bridge of his nose wearily before looking up again.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You guys are my blood and Bella your my best friend. You should have told me."

The three of them looked at each other and then nodded knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry Edward."

Alice said softly and Bella knew she was trying not to cry again.

Emmett and Bella echoed her sentiment and after about ten minutes of silence Edward said.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick to you guys today. Especially you pixie. Emmett I never meant to take your smile away. I know you probably won't but will you forgive me?"

They didn't answer him and he looked down only to feel a sharp stinging to his face. Looking up shocked he looked at Bella who was snorting and turning red from trying not to laugh and Alice in front of him hand still raised. Grinning at him she kissed his cheek then skipped back over to Emmett and said.

"Now I do."

Emmett broke out into a full fledged grin before motioning for Edward to stand. Letting go of Bella he did so and Emmett swept him into a huge hug but leaned close to his ear and said softly.

"I don't like fighting with you. Don't do this again okay? If you've got a problem with us just talk to us."

Edward nodded and hugged him back before turning back to Bella who hadn't answered. She had noticed his apology had missed one person. Seeing the tension between Bella and Edward, they had looked to her for the okay which she gave by nodding and said they'd be in there rooms if they needed them. When they left Edward turned back to Bella and joined her on the bed. Unable to bite her tongue and stop herself she asked.

"So I don't get an apology?"

He looked at her confused.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes you did. Then you made it more personal to Emmett and Alice. You left me out. Why?"

"I wasn't rude to you like I was to them. I just told you to leave me alone so I wouldn't say something I didn't mean."

She stood up to leave feeling hurt and she felt him grab her arm.

"Don't go. I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath fighting her emotions. They were running haywire and she was at the point where she was either going to punch his lights out or tell him how she felt and that he should be with her. After taking a few more calming breaths she turned to him and said.

"You should apologize to your parents."

Tugging her arm out of his grip she walked silently out of his room and into Alice's and felt her anger continuing to rise and she swore loudly making Alice giggle before hugging her and reminding her that things could only get better now that Edward and Tanya were breaking up.

**Edward**

She had left the room silently and he silently swore at himself using every word he knew. She was right. He had left her out and it was wrong and he did need to apologize to his parents but right now the only thing he wanted to do was talk to her. When she'd touched him, he'd felt...something he hadn't felt before. It was warm and made him feel good. It had sent a shiver running through him and he'd had to repress the urge to make a sound. He'd liked Bella for years but she'd never acted like she returned his feelings so he'd assumed she didn't like him but this new turn of events was making him confused. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew at the very least he was feeling something for Bella. Even if he wasn't he knew one thing for sure he was breaking up with Tanya tomorrow morning. He'd do it tonight but he wanted to do it in person. Standing up slowly thinking about the events of the night he sighed again and went downstairs to see his parents in the living room watching a documentary together. They paused it upon seeing him and Esme looked at him hopefully making him feel ashamed for snapping at her at dinner. Sitting down across from them he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved tonight."

Esme looked at him fondly.

"Were not angry with you son. You did behave wrongly and you never should have been so rude to me or your father and especially not your siblings or Bella. I'm assuming you've apologized and they've forgiven you?"

He nodded and then shrugged.

"Alice and Emmett did."

Carlisle spoke this time.

"Bella didn't?"

He asked in surprise. Edward shook his head.

"Not really she just left the room."

Esme shocked both Carlisle and Edward by saying.

"I'm not surprised honey. Your friendship has been taking a beating lately because of your relationship with that...girl."

She finished. Carlisle nodded in agreement before continuing.

"I'm not angry with you son. I was hurt that you yelled at me, but I understand that you've had a difficult time lately. I would ask you to remind yourself though to treat us with a bit more respect than you showed today. We love you very much and it hurt us to see you so upset."

Edward felt his guilt spike and he couldn't meet there gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't and only looked up when Esme placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a hug and motioned for Carlisle to do the same. Placing his arms around his son he spoke quietly.

"I think your guilt will be the best punishment we can give you don't you dear?"

He asked Esme. She nodded and smiled when Edward said.

"I'd rather you punish me or yell at me."

Carlisle nodded.

"I know you would. I always hated when my parents were disappointed in me and I wished for the same thing, but this is the proper way to make you see that you shouldn't have done what you did."

Edward nodded and felt his chest tighten.

"And now son I think you should go make up with Bella and remember that a friend like her doesn't come along everyday."

Edward pulled back and his parents were shocked at the level of emotion they saw.

"I know that. I'm going to try and talk to her."

They smiled at him and nodded letting him know he was excused and he walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on Alice's door. He heard muffled talking then nothing as Alice called out to him asking what he wanted. Answering her, he explained that he wanted to speak with Bella and was answered with silence. After waiting a few moments he asked for Bella again and heard whispered talking again and felt his frustration beginning to rise again but pushed it down reminding himself he'd just made up with everyone. He didn't want to piss everyone off again. After another few minutes Bella opened the door and he bit his lip seeing what she was wearing. She had on pajama pants that hugged her curves and had paired it with a formfitting t shirt. Her feet were bare and he noticed she wasn't wearing any polish then wondered what was wrong with him and forced himself to look at her face almost laughing when he saw her watching him confused. She leaned against the doorway and began to cross her arms only to flinch in pain and lower them again before asking what he wanted.

"To apologize again."

She exhaled and began to turn back into the room but stopped when she heard him whisper.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry. I really am. Everyone else has forgiven me. Why can't you?"

"Everyone else hasn't been treated like crap thanks to slutzilla."

Alice called out from inside the room making Bella giggle before reminding Alice that she'd already forgiven him for that which made Alice go silent. Bella looked at Edward for a long moment before raising her hand to brush stray hairs out of her face and he unconsciously leaned into her hand and she smiled before wrapping her arms around him. He felt his heart begin to beat wildly and after a few moments he put his arms around her in return carefully minding her shoulder and leaned down so his head was next to hers. He could see Alice watching them closely but ignored her and closed his eyes focusing on Bella. Finally she looked up at him and said.

"Your a serious pain in the ass you know that?"

He heard Alice burst out laughing but ignored it looking into Bella's eyes instead.

"Yeah. I guess I am. So does that mean you forgive me?"

She smiled at him and nodded. He hugged her again and she let out a small whimper making him apologize again and she shrugged it off saying it was alright and although he knew it was probably a bad idea he asked her why she'd forgiven him.

She gave him his favorite smile before replying.

"Because your my pain in the ass."

He was focused on the way she said mine and felt a surge of pride go through him before shaking his head and grinning at her before he kissed her cheek and thanked her. She had nodded and then told him that she was going to go to bed and that she'd see him in the morning. Knowing it was probably time to give her some space he nodded and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Bella**

Bella had woken up the next morning feeling more rested than she would have expected for the night they'd had. Her friends had eaten a quick breakfast and after thanking Edward's parents for their hospitality to which they'd given her hugs and wished her a good day at school, they each took their respective cars and drove to school. She felt more than saw that something was wrong with Edward and reached out and took his hand without thinking making him look at her in surprise until he realized why. Giving her a small smile he jerked his head in the direction of the school's entrance and she felt her anger rising.

"I better get this over with. The longer I wait the more drama there will be."

Bella nodded and let go of his hand unwillingly and the group began walking toward the entrance with Bella walking with Alice and Rosalie and Emmett walking with Jasper. They stayed a respectable distance behind him so that it wouldn't seem like he was bringing a posse to a breakup. Bella and Rosalie had laughed at that but Jasper had said that Edward would probably need space. They all turned their attention to the couple though when they saw that Edward had reached her and Kyle was walking away.

Edward had questioned it and Tanya had denied it and tried distracting him and before they knew it he had snapped angrily that he knew she'd been cheating on him and Bella knew this wasn't going to be good.

**Edward**

Seeing Tanya at the front of the school entrance just made him wish this whole breakup thing was over and he told Bella as much and she had nodded understandingly and let go of his hand disappointing him He began walking toward her and grinned to himself when he realized his friends were walking behind him but he understood why so he didn't say anything. He could hear them talking behind him and heard Jasper telling them he'd need space. He didn't respond to any of this and simply approached Tanya who was leaning against a guy he didn't know. He realized it was probably Kyle. Tanya looked up seeing him next to her and smiled flirtatiously but nothing more.

He was sizing up Kyle and could see him doing the same. Edward felt a smirk take over his mouth and Tanya's eyes darkened a little. Rolling his eyes he said.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

He was surprised how calm he sounded. For now his anger was under control. Kyle scoffed at him and leaned into Tanya's ear whispering something before winking and walking down the hall. Tanya giggled before wrapping her arms around him. Disengaging he asked.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

She pouted.

"Tell you what baby?"

His anger rose at her idiotic routine and he snapped angrily.

"That you've been cheating on me for months with that guy?"

She looked at him for a long moment before rolling her eyes and saying.

"What do you want me to say Edward?"

His eyes widened in shock. She didn't even feel remorse for what she did. Shaking his head for even being surprised and said.

"You know what this is so stupid. It's over Tanya."

Not waiting for a reply he began walking into school only to spin around at her next words.

"That's fine Edward. At least Kyle was a real man. You were with me for over a year and were to much of a chicken to do more than a little touching. Kyle understood that I had needs and fulfilled everyone of them. Your too busy sticking your head up Bella's ass to even notice that you've got a real woman right here. How long did you think it would be before I cheated? I'm sick of you just wanting to hang out with your friends or Bella. Your friends don't even treat me like I'm your girlfriend they treat me like a pest.I want my man to want me. Edward I was good to you, and I still could be if you let me."

Edward was stunned into silence at her words and she took advantage of that to keep going and after about five minutes of her insulting him he felt someone pushing past him and only realized it was Bella when he heard her yelling at Tanya.

"You are such a selfish bitch Tanya. Edward cared about you. Did you ever think that maybe he was trying to respect you you slut? Your seriously such a tramp that you would go off and sleep with someone while your still dating someone else and Edward is a real man and he's way to good for you."

Edward turned to see Bella staring at Tanya angrily her chest rising and falling rapidly and her face was tinged red. What he was focused on though were her eyes. They were lit with a fire that he hadn't seen in a long time and he felt his heart begin to speed up again as he watched her. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Tanya had ran at Bella and knocked her to the ground and that Bella was giving as good as she got. By the time Bella hit the ground she had already gotten two punches in on Tanya and they were quickly a tangled mass of limbs as they continued fighting each other and when he saw her hit Bella in the face that was enough to spring him out of his thoughts and pull Bella away from Tanya and hold her against him whispering to her to calm down. Hearing Tanya screaming obscenities at him and Bella though was enough to get her to struggle against him and eventually break lose only to cause him to grab her again and a teacher to grab Tanya before yelling that they were all going to go to the principal's office.

It was a tight fit but somehow they all fit but Edward and Bella had instantly let the principal know that their friends were innocent and Bella had pleaded for Edward's innocence as well. Tanya had tried throwing everyone under the bus and in the end the principal called all of their parents and told them to get out of his office. Edward shrugged thinking it could have been worse but he could see Bella was internally freaking out. He stopped her to talk to her, but she just smiled sadly at him before walking away.

**Bella**

"What do you want me to say Edward?"

She watched his eyes widen in shock. She didn't know why it was obvious she didn't feel remorse for what she did. She smiled at his next words not being able to stop herself.

"You know what this is so stupid. It's over Tanya."

Not waiting for a reply he began walking into school only to spin around at her next words.

"That's fine Edward. At least Kyle was a real man. You were with me for over a year and were to much of a chicken to do more than a little touching. Kyle understood that I had needs and fulfilled everyone of them. Your too busy sticking your head up Bella's ass to even notice that you've got a real woman right here. How long did you think it would be before I cheated? I'm sick of you just wanting to hang out with your friends or Bella. Your friends don't even treat me like I'm your girlfriend they treat me like a pest.I want my man to want me. Edward I was good to you, and I still could be if you let me."

Edward wasn't replying and Bella could see he was shocked. Tanya used his silence to keep going and after five minutes of her insulting her and Edward something inside her snapped and she pushed past Edward and began yelling at Tanya not being able to help it.

"You are such a selfish bitch Tanya. Edward cared about you. Did you ever think that maybe he was trying to respect you you slut? Your seriously such a tramp that you would go off and sleep with someone while your still dating someone else and Edward is a real man and he's way to good for you."

Bella heard Tanya yell and saw her running at her and she braced herself before feeling Tanya knock her to the ground. She'd had just enough time to angle her fall to land on her other shoulder and instantly punched Tanya as hard as she could twice before receiving more punches. Feeling her anger rise she began giving as good as she got using her fists and legs and was just about to slug her in the face again when Edward grabbed her and held her against him. Hearing Tanya screaming obscenities at her and Edward though was enough to get her to struggle against him and eventually break lose only to cause him to grab her again and a teacher to grab Tanya before yelling that they were all going to go to the principal's office.

It was a tight fit but somehow they all fit but Edward and Bella had instantly let the principal know that their friends were innocent and Bella had pleaded for Edward's innocence as well. He'd done nothing wrong and she didn't want him getting punished for something he didn't do. Tanya had tried throwing everyone under the bus and in the end the principal called all of their parents and told them to get out of his office. Bella closed her eyes fighting tears and grabbed a tissue before walking out and seeing Edward reach for her. Shaking her head gently she smiled at him sadly before putting the tissue to her lip and walking away.

And thats it i was going to stop sooner but i wanted the fight so badly to be in this chapter. be sure to check out the next one its going to be good. Please review if you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm back with another update. So Edward finally dropped the skank. (internal fist pump) I know you were all wanting it to happen sooner but I wanted to establish a relationship between Edward and Bella first. So this is my new chapter and I hope you guys like it.

**Bella **

Bella made it through the rest of the day without incident and had even managed to get the blood out of her shirt which she was incredibly grateful because she knew Charlie would be upset and she didn't want him to freak out more than he was already going to. She hadn't run into her father yet and she knew it wasn't going to be good so in the meantime she was throwing her energy into work. She was pleased with herself that she was getting so much done because that was less her father had to do. He loved Forks but the small town didn't have a mass amount of crime so when the surrounding cities or cities further away like Seattle needed help, he'd volunteer. He always wanted to help as many people as he could and she loved that about him she was just sad because she knew he was pushing to hard with his injury. She'd spoken to Carlisle again when she was over at their house and he'd said the operation was a definite must now and could not be avoided. She'd also realized he'd must have been more out of it lately than she'd originally thought because he'd let her spend the night at Alice's when it _had_ been a school night. He'd said it wasn't. Thinking silently for awhile she decided that she'd talk to him and see if she could get him to understand the severity of the situation.

Packing up her bag and making sure she had everything she noticed that once again she'd covered her work and Jessica's making her wonder for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd begun helping her father why he didn't fire Jessica. Shaking her head she walked out to her truck and made it home just before her father did. He said nothing and sat down in the living room and turned on the game and Bella stared after him confused. Shrugging to herself she made dinner quickly and let him know it was ready and he sat down still not speaking. The silence was making her extremely nervous and when she couldn't take it anymore she opened her mouth to speak, but Charlie took pity on her and beat her to it.

"I got a call from your school today."

He said quietly meeting her eyes. She nodded silently waiting for him to yell at her but he never did. He simply nodded at her the way she had him and spoke again his voice calm and soft.

"I thought I had taught you better than that. I've told you since you were a child that violence never solves anything and yet you get into a fight with Edwards...girlfriend?"

She nodded again.

"Tanya."

He was silent for a long time. When he did speak she had to bite her tongue to ask if he was nuts.

"I've thought about this for a long time and I've decided that I'm not going to punish you for this."

Bella's eyes were wide. He couldn't be letting her off the hook? Seeing her expression he shook his head and spoke again.

"Your not off the hook Bells. If you get into any more trouble, you aren't going to the competition in Port Angeles."

She felt the color drain from her face. He couldn't do that to her! He knew this meant everything to her. She felt her head shaking and he watched her impassively and silent letting her know he wasn't changing his mind. Forcing herself to speak she said.

"Dad you can't do that to me."

He raised an eyebrow at her before reminding her he was her parent and she sighed before saying.

"You know what this means to me."

He nodded.

"Then I suggest you don't get into anymore trouble."

She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it realizing it was no good. Defeated she finished her dinner and cleaned up before excusing herself and going to her room where she instantly texted Alice.

**How did your parents take it?**

She waited for a reply and when she got it she found herself wishing that her father had been so understanding.

**It was fine Edward told them about Tanya and they were to busy consoling him on her cheating on him that they didn't even punish us they just said don't do it again or they'd have to ground us. By the way mom says she's proud of you for punching Tanya. How did Charlie take it.**

She called her explaining that it would have been way to much to text and explained what Charlie had said which had made her yell loudly and Bella rubbed her ear. They talked for awhile until she said she had to go to dinner and she'd let her go deciding to vent on her guitar and sing.

**Edward**

Edward had tried to speak to Bella during school but she wouldn't let him. She'd closed herself off and he'd let her have her space but he was worried. His parents had turned out to be really great and hadn't punished him and he'd figured it wouldn't be major so he wasn't surprised. Alice had looked worried for a few minutes before she was relieved as well. She had disappeared to her room and he'd started his homework only stopping when he heard Alice yelling. Looking at his door wondering if he should go talk to her, he decided against it and went back to his homework. If she wanted to tell him she would. He wouldn't force her.

Hearing his mother calling upstairs telling them dinner was ready he closed the notebook he'd been writing in and walked downstairs smiling at Emmett only to get worried when he saw Emmett frowning at Alice. Following his gaze he saw Alice looked like she was about to cry. He instantly pulled her into a hug which shocked her and his parents but they were all shocked when Emmett had decided to make it a group hug in bear size. He head Alice giggling before pulling back and still looking sad he asked.

"What's wrong pixie?"

She said nothing shaking her head. Edward spoke again softly telling her that she could tell them and she nodded before saying.

"It's Bella."

Edward instantly felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach and asked.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

He noticed Alice and Emmett exchange a knowing glance but ignored it asking again if she was alright and felt a wave of relief when she nodded.

"So then what's wrong?"

She sighed.

"Its her dad. He's being such a...a...ugh!"

She said frustratingly. He noticed his mother looking at her surprised by her anger and Edward was to if he was honest. Alice never got mad at Charlie. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head.

"It's not my place to say anything. If she wants you to know she'll tell you. "

He sat silently before nodding. He tried to eat but had no appetite. He finally excused himself from the table and went back to his room instantly pulling out his phone and texting Bella. He didn't even think about it.

**Hey are you okay?**

He waited for a few minutes impatiently and finally got a reply.

**Yeah I'm fine. Just doing homework.**

Edward ran a hand through his hair making it stick up before texting her again.

**Alice said your upset. Do you want to talk?**

He waited almost ten minutes before he got her next reply and he grinned before grabbing his favorite jacket and walking out into the hallway and passing Alice who simply said.

"Don't be out late. I don't think mom and dad will approve of two broken rules today."

He frowned confused until she rolled her eyes and said.

"Well according to the principal and the school we were behaving like idiots and slamming each other and fist fighting and who knows what else right?"

Grinning at her he offered a short nod before going downstairs and telling his parents he had something he needed to take care of and that he'd be back before curfew. His father had begun to shake his head but his mother had smacked his arm and told him to be careful. He drove silently not being able to shake the feeling that everyone was keeping something from him again but quickly dismissed it knowing they wouldn't do that again. Seeing Bella sitting on the porch he reached across the car he opened her door. She quickly got in and neither said a word. He was silently watching her and noticed that her lip was split and that her cheek was still red and looked swollen. He felt a surge of anger and without thinking reached out to touch her cheek as gently as he could. He smiled when she closed her eyes and pulled his hand back before putting the car into drive.

"Where are we going?"

He glanced over before shrugging.

"No clue."

He ended up driving for about twenty minutes and realized they'd arrived at First Beach. They both got out and he offered his hand to Bella before leading her down to the sand and pulling her gently down to sit with him. He saw her smile and felt his heart begin to beat harder. He saw her shift and then move to sit in front of him leaning against him. His breath caught and he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"So.." He said softly noticing his voice had taken on a slightly husky tone. "I heard Charlie's being a hard ass?"

Bella sighed before saying just as softly.

"He's...he means well. He just..."

Her voice trailed off. He placed his head gently on to hers and waited patiently knowing she'd speak eventually. After a long wait she finally did and they talked. It was a nice change from the drama with Tanya and school and everything else. Here it was just them and they didn't fight. They just talked. She wouldn't tell him everything which hurt but he wasn't going to pry. She told him that Charlie had threatened to take away something that was more important to her than almost anything without even listening to her side. He hadn't even given her a chance.

He felt a wave of sadness pass through him at how unhappy she was and he wished he could make her feel better but he didn't know what he could do. Feeling her shiver against him he instantly took off his jacket and put it around her and she eagerly slid her arms in and zipped it up making him feel worse at how cold she must have been. He asked if she wanted to leave but she shook her head asking him to wait a little longer. He'd agreed wanting to make her happy and they'd stayed talking quietly until it was too cold and they headed back to his car.

**Bella**

She had been singing softly for about an hour when her phone began buzzing and she saw that she had received a text message from Edward. Feeling herself smile in spite of everything and quickly looked at her phone. Not feeling up to talking to anyone and not wanting to worry anyone else she texted him a simple answer and wasn't surprised when she quickly received another one and she sat back for a while thinking about his text. He was offering to talk to her and she knew that talking to Edward would probably make her feel better. She sighed for a minute before swearing at herself knowing another reason she wanted to meet up with him was because right now he was the person she really wanted to see. There was no denying that and she reasoned, today had been really hard on him too. He probably needed someone to talk to as well. Her decision made she texted him again before going downstairs and telling Charlie that she'd be back soon. He'd stared at her silently for a long time before finally agreeing and she decided to wait on the porch to avoid further arguments.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw him pull up and found her lips had upturned once more against her will. She saw him open her door and she quickly got in before asking.

"Where are we going?"

He glanced over before shrugging.

"No clue."

He had ended up driving for about twenty minutes and she realized they'd arrived at First Beach. They both got out and he offered his hand to Bella before leading her down to the sand and pulling her gently down to sit with him. She couldn't stop the smile or slight blush and felt smile and felt the anxious excitement his touch always brought her. Feeling uncomfortable she moved to sit in front of him leaning against him. She felt him start slightly but he didn't ask her to move so she stayed still.

"So.." He said softly and she blushed and felt a warm feeling beginning to stif inside her when she noticed his voice had taken on a slightly husky tone. "I heard Charlie's being a hard ass?"

Bella sighed before saying just as softly.

"He's...he means well. He just..."

Her voice trailed off. He placed his head gently on to hers and she closed her eyes fighting the urge to lean into him fully. After a long wait she finally spoke knowing he was waiting for it and they talked. She was relieved and happy at how easy it was for them here. There was no evil girlfriend, no fights, no hurt feelings. Just them and they could really talk here. She wouldn't tell him everything she knew that but she did tell him a lot, which was surprising in itself. She told him that Charlie had threatened to take away something that was more important to her than almost anything without even listening to her side. He hadn't even given her a chance.

She still felt hurt by this. She had never known Charlie to be so unreasonable. Not once. She was distracted from her thoughts from the icy air and couldn't suppress the shiver that racked through her body. Edward must have noticed because he instantly took of his jacket and handed it to her and she eagerly slid her arms in and zipped it up feeling happy that he cared. The jacket was warm and it smelled of Edward. She loved his smell and found herself closing her eyes and leaning into him a little more hoping he didn't mind.

They didn't speak until he asked if she wanted to leave but she shook her head asking him to wait a little longer. He'd agreed and she'd given him a huge smile and they'd stayed talking quietly until it was too cold and they headed back to his car.

**Edward**

Edward quickly drove her home but stopped her from getting out of the car. She looked at him confused and waited for him to speak. Thinking for a moment he finally said.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Bella."

He saw her trademark blush and she nodded.

"Your welcome. I'd do it again anytime."

She looked at him seriously and he felt himself leaning closer to her. She kept his gaze and he reached out and took her hand. He saw her blink a few times in surprise and he felt tenderness take over and he squeezed her hand before lightening the mood and saying.

"I don't know if Tanya's face could take it. You gave better than you got Bella."

She grinned and squeezed his hand back.

"Yeah well the skank deserved it saying what she said about you I mean what the hell gives her the right to..."

He watched her eyes light with fire and felt him tightening his hand watching her. Her voice trailed off and she looked at their hands before meeting his gaze and when he spoke again his voice was soft.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble with your dad."

She said nothing for a moment keeping his gaze before saying.

"Your worth it."

He knew she hadn't meant to say it but hearing it made him happier than he could remember being in a long time. He looked at her cheek again and remembered how fiery and passionate she'd been in her defense of him and the sweetness in her eyes now. Leaning in slowly he heard her gasp before leaning in as well. He watched her close her eyes and felt himself doing the same before he felt her pull back and whisper.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't."

He looked at her confused before apologizing.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head.

"Its not that. You just broke up with your girlfriend and I don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow at her before asking.

"Something I'll regret or you'll regret?"

She frowned at him and he held up a hand in surrender. He was disappointed that they hadn't kissed but he understood how she felt. The thing she didn't realize was he wanted to kiss her. He still did. His body was craving the closeness of hers and he'd wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her showing her how much he wanted to be with her, but he knew if he said all that she would get freaked out. There was silence and he watched her glance out the window before shaking her head and beginning to laugh. Following her gaze he didn't see anything and asked her what was so funny. She kept laughing but eventually calmed down enough to say.

"Charlie was spying from the window."

He began chuckling to which set her off again and when they finally stopped laughing she told him she'd better go and stepped out of the car. Reaching out he stopped her feeling his heart pounding and he looked her dead in the eye before saying.

"I wouldn't regret it."

**Bella**

Edward quickly drove her home and she was sad at how soon they'd arrived but she didn't bother to scold him on the speed. He stopped her from getting out of the car however and she looked at him confused and waited for him to speak. He waited for a moment before he finally said.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Bella."

She felt her face heat up and she nodded.

"Your welcome. I'd do it again anytime."

She looked at him seriously to show him that she really would and saw him leaning closer to her. She kept his gaze and he reached out and took her hand. She blinked a few times in surprise but didn't say anything afraid of ruining the moment and she smiled when squeezed her hand before saying.

"I don't know if Tanya's face could take it. You gave better than you got Bella."

She grinned and squeezed his hand back impulsively.

"Yeah well the skank deserved it saying what she said about you I mean what the hell gives her the right to..."

She felt herself getting angry and felt him tightening his hand watching her. Her voice trailed off and she looked at their hands before meeting his gaze and when he spoke again his voice was soft.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble with your dad."

She said nothing for a moment keeping his gaze before saying.

"Your worth it."

As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back or smack herself. She didn't know what to say and looked at her lap for a long moment before looking up shyly. She saw Edward leaning in slowly she gasped before finding herself leaning in as well. Closing her eyes she felt him coming closer and felt her heart racing in anticipation only to feel massive disappointment as she pulled herself back as the gravity of the situation hit her and she pulled back knowing this was wrong. She couldn't do this when he'd just broken up with Tanya. She waited so long for Edward and she would not be his rebound.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't."

He looked at her confused before apologizing.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head before she could stop herself.

"Its not that. You just broke up with your girlfriend and I don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow at her before asking.

"Something I'll regret or you'll regret?"

She frowned at him for a moment thinking and he held up a hand in surrender. She could tell he was disappointed. She was too and she was silently calling herself the worlds biggest idiot. She knew she'd done the right thing though. She'd wanted this for far to long for it to be like this. There was silence and he watched her glance out the window seeing Charlie shut the curtains hastily and shaking her head she burst out laughing. Edward asked her what was so funny not understanding and she kept laughing but eventually calmed down enough to say.

"Charlie was spying from the window."

He began chuckling to which set her off again and when they finally stopped laughing she told him she'd better go and stepped out of the car. Feeling him reach out and grab her wrist she bit her lip before turning back to him.

"I wouldn't regret it."

and that's all hope you all like it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy and haven't been able write. But I am back now so I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Edward

Bella had been silent for a long time that night before blushing and saying that she'd better go inside. Edward had nodded but not before he felt a flash of disappointment which he knew she could see in his eyes. The next few weeks had been awkward between Edward and Bella and they had been avoiding talking about what had happened and Edward had been frustrated because he wanted to talk about it with her. He had realized that ever since they had almost kissed she was all he could think about. He had tripped over the journal again and had been reading it but even that hadn't quieted his mind with every passage he read he found himself imagining it was Bella writing it. Tayna had been driving him insane as well. Apparently she had decided in true psycho fashion if she couldn't have Edward no one could and had gone so far as to try and fight Bella again.

He hadn't been there but Alice had told him the story and he was furious. Bella had insisted she was fine and wouldn't speak of it with him which only made him mad but he hadn't wanted to fight with her so he'd let it go. The weekend had rapidly approached and Bella had convinced Charlie to let her spend the weekend at their house and Edward couldn't wait to see Bella again. He wanted to try and get her to talk to him about their almost kiss. Hearing Alice scream he bounded out of his bed where he'd been reading and ran to her room before pounding on the door only to see Alice open it and run out calling over her shoulder.

"I'm going to Bella's! I'll be back later!"

Emmett dodged her on the steps before looking at Edward confused. Edward shrugged his shoulders before texting Bella asking what was going on. Emmett stood next to him waiting and when they heard his phone beep they both swore at Bella's vague answer.

**Bella**

After the almost kiss, Bella had blushed and gone inside. She'd seen the disappointment on his face and had felt her face flush more before avoiding her silent father and going upstairs. Charlie had been distant with her and she wasn't sure why and it was bothering her to the core, her and Edward had avoided talking about what had happened for the next few weeks which she knew was making Edward mad as he'd tried talking to her and she hadn't let him. Things at school had escalated as well. Tanya had been a nightmare, cornering her repeatedly and Bella continued to let herself be hurt because she knew Charlie was serious about not letting her go. She'd barely convinced him to let her spend the weekend with Alice. She needed to see Alice this weekend though because she'd decided that enough was enough and that if she didn't tell Edward how she felt, she'd never get the courage to. So she had decided what she wanted to do and how and finally realized something. She loved the way she was and she knew Edward did too, but for this...she wanted to look...special. Pretty. For him and after she'd thought about it, for her. Picking up her phone she dialed Alice and waited patiently for an answer. Finally answering she heard Alice's bubbly voice and smiled.

"Alice I can't believe I'm even saying this but..."

Instantly Alice was quiet and asked worriedly.

"What's going on Bella?"

Bella sighed and mumbled.

"I ne...yo...to...do...lla...arbie..."

Alice was quiet until she gasped and Bella knew she was grinning.

"Wanna run that by me again."

Bella sighed again.

"I need you to do Bella Barbie."

Alice screamed and Bella winced holding the phone away from her ear only to put it back as Alice said.

"I'll be right there Bella!"

Bella sighed heavily. She knew she was going to regret this.

**Edward**

Hearing Alice return, Edward quickly walked downstairs and asked what was going on. She grinned before frowning then grinning again.

"Well Bella called me because she needed me and I know she's not telling me everything because she did that weird thing with her eyes when she's not being one hundred percent honest, but I know she'll tell me when she's ready. Especially since were best friends and I'm kinda hurt that she didn't tell me but its okay because she let me go over there and play...oops."

She said clasping her hand over her mouth.

"I'm not even supposed to be talking about this I'm going to my room okay?"

He shook his head and began following her only to have her slam her door in his face still grinning. Opening her door again to still see him standing there she grinned and said.

"By the way Bella's spending the weekend with us and I called Rosalie and she said she and Jasper got permission to so they'll be here in about thirty minutes and I can't talk to you anymore right now because I need to go to my room and...yeah just go away."

Still grinning, she slammed the door in his face and he sighed before swearing and saying.

"I think your bipolar Alice!"

"Screw you Eddie!"

Shaking his head he went to his room and closed the journal that was still on his bed and tucking it in his dresser he walked downstairs wanting to see Bella when she walked in. He'd only waited ten minutes before Alice came running down the stairs and he noticed she'd changed in to one of her nicer outfits and had done her hair. Upon closer inspection he noticed she'd put makeup on as well. Raising an eyebrow he asked.

"Why did you get all dressed up?"

Alice refused to answer and he got frustrated almost immediately only to look up in shock when he heard.

"If you don't know why she's all dressed up...Edward...you really are an idiot."

Turning he saw Bella and felt his heart thumping quicker. Before he had a chance to speak Alice did.

"Hey you brought your guitar! Come on!"

Smiling sheepishly, at him Bella began to follow Alice with Edward behind her. After setting her things in Alice's room she followed them to their rec room. Alice immediately sat behind the drums and after tapping for awhile she said.

"It's a shame I don't want to be a musician. I kill on the drums."

Bella nodded but said nothing swaying from side to side when Alice began drumming again. Closing her eyes she began humming and smiled when Edward began playing the piano to her humming. Edward watched her silently not realizing Alice was watching them. Smiling to himself while watching her he started when Alice said.

"Sing!"

Bella shook her head. Alice never being able to take no for an answer, persisted until finally Bella nodded and opened her mouth to sing.

**Bella**

Bella had arrived to Alice's soon after she'd hung up and right away she had been told to follow her to the rec room. Soon after that Alice had commanded her to sing and Bella couldn't help thinking that she was grateful that she hadn't been completely honest as to why she'd asked for Alice's help that afternoon. Bella had brought all the clothes Alice demanded and the only thing she'd had to tell Alice was that she was going to confess this weekend how she felt about Edward. She hadn't had to see where or when just that she was going to. Hearing Alice ask her to sing again before she looked at Edward shyly and nodded. Taking a deep breath she slowly began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Bella opened her eyes, having closed them due to nerves, and looked at Alice who was smiling encouragingly at her and tapping the drums softly in time to her singing and then at Edward who had taken to playing the piano. She was so startled at hearing it she almost stopped until she saw the pleading look in his eyes for her to keep singing. Keeping his gaze she continued feeling her heart pound rapidly under his stare. He hadn't looked at her this way since the night in his car when he was about to kiss her. She could see he wanted to. He was watching her with admiration for her voice but she saw passion in his eyes as well and she found herself wanting to kiss him. Badly.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

Bella heard a clanging sound on the piano and looked over to see Edward scramble for the correct keys his face flushed. Turning to Alice, she saw her grinning and wink before taking one hand still holding the drumstick and motioning for her to continue.

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Bella added a flourish to the end adding some vocals and then looked directly at Edward while doing the last one before falling silent. Breathing deeply she felt her heart fluttering in her chest and knew without a doubt that if Alice wasn't in the room she'd kiss Edward. No one spoke, Edward and Bella simply stared at one another. Bella felt warm and safe under Edward's gaze but at the same time she felt alive and reckless. She'd never felt this way before and knew her face was probably red but she didn't care. Alice was silent too which no one took a notice off until she spoke softly.

"Jasper said he'd be here with Rosalie in about five minutes so I'm going to go wait for them."

Not taking her gaze away from Edward she murmured softly.

"I'll come with you."

Edward stepped forward and at his stare Bella fell silent. Alice giggled before saying.

"No its okay. I'll go."

Hearing her leave Bella waited for Edward to speak and when he did his voice was husky.

"Sing for me."

Bella blinked confused and began to shake her head until he said.

"Please."

Taking a shaky breath she nodded.

If only you could know

The things I long to say

If only I could tell you

What I wish I could convey

It's in my ev'ry glance

My heart's an open book

You'd see it all at once

If only you would look

Her gaze turned almost pleading. Edward was smart he had to understand what she was telling him.

_If only you could glimpse_

_The feeling that I feel_

_If only you would notice_

_What I'm dying to reveal_

_The dreams I can't declare_

_The needs I can't deny_

_You'd understand them all_

_If only you would try_

_All my secrets, you would learn them_

_All my longings, you'd return them_

_Then the silence would be broken_

_Not a word would need be spoken._

Speaking now she said.

"If only you could see how I ache beneath my smile."

Immediately he stepped forward and hugged her before leaning in slightly. Bella made no move to stop him but against her will she heard herself make a whimpering sound and saw Edward's face soften before he smiled. There lips were only centimeters apart now feeling Edward slide his hand in her hair she closed her eyes and leaned in only to hear a plate break and Alice yelling. Pulling apart Bella and Edward both swore loudly then looked at each other laughing. Sighing Bella listened to Alice say.

"Rosalie and Jasper are here."

Nodding Bella turned to Edward only to smile when he cupped her chin and whispered.

"Later."

Before he walked past Alice who looked at Bella who had a ridiculously happy look on her face and shook her head.

"You have to tell him first Bell."

"You did that on purpose?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"No. I just think that you should wait until you tell him."

Bella swore softly before saying.

"I was telling him Ali. Through my music."

Alice thought for a moment before smacking her head and apologizing. Bella forgave her smiling as she said.

"When you and Jasper are about to kiss, I'm going to yell at the top of my lungs."

Walking past her she stopped when Alice hugged her and Bella hugged her back before greeting Rosalie and Jasper.

**Edward**

Seeing Bella smile shyly at him before opening her mouth to sing he grinned before dutifully taking his place at the piano listening for a moment to hear the notes.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Bella opened her eyes, and looked at Alice who was smiling encouragingly at her and tapping the drums softly in time to her singing and then at Edward who had taken to playing the piano. She was so startled at hearing it she almost stopped until he caught her gaze silently pleading with her to keep going. Keeping his gaze she continued and he felt his heart pound steadily in his chest. He felt his face heating up and as he gazed at her his only wish was to kiss her. He could feel it in the way she was looking at him and knew she'd let him this time.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

Blushing his fingers slipped on the keys at where his thoughts had taken him and heard the clang on the piano and saw Bella look over at him before looking at Alice. Mentally swearing he continued concentrating on her voice.

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Bella added a flourish to the end adding some vocals and then looked directly at Edward while doing the last one before falling silent. No one spoke and Edward felt electricity between himself and Bella and even Alice was silent which was a rare occurrence. He saw Bella's face had softened under his gaze and he smiled before he heard Alice who had decided to make herself known.

"Jasper said he'd be here with Rosalie in about five minutes so I'm going to go wait for them."

Not taking her gaze away from Edward Bella murmured softly.

"I'll come with you."

Edward stepped forward and at his stare Bella fell silent. He knew she could tell he didn't want her to go. Alice giggled before saying.

"No its okay. I'll go."

Hearing her leave Bella waited for Edward to speak and when he did his voice was husky. He knew she heard it and he knew she was reacting to it. He could tell exactly what she wanted and he knew she knew what he wanted.

"Sing for me."

Bella blinked confused and began to shake her head until he said.

"Please."

Silently asking her not to turn him down. Taking a shaky breath she nodded.

_If only you could know_

_The things I long to say_

_If only I could tell you_

_What I wish I could convey_

_It's in my ev'ry glance_

_My heart's an open book_

_You'd see it all at once_

_If only you would look_

Her gaze turned almost pleading. Edward frowned before understanding. She was singing to him telling him how she felt about him. He understood now.

_If only you could glimpse_

_The feeling that I feel_

_If only you would notice_

_What I'm dying to reveal_

_The dreams I can't declare_

_The needs I can't deny_

_You'd understand them all_

_If only you would try_

_All my secrets, you would learn them_

_All my longings, you'd return them_

_Then the silence would be broken_

_Not a word would need be spoken._

Speaking now she said.

"If only you could see how I ache beneath my smile."

Immediately he stepped forward and hugged her before leaning in slightly no longer able to stop himself. Bella made no move to stop him but he heard her make a whimpering sound and Edward's face softened before he smiled. There lips were only centimeters apart now and Edward slid his hand in her hair watching as she closed her eyes and leaned in only to hear a plate break and Alice yelling. Pulling apart Bella and Edward both swore loudly then looked at each other laughing. Sighing Bella listened to Alice say.

"Rosalie and Jasper are here."

Nodding Bella turned to Edward only to smile when he cupped her chin and whispered his voice full of promise as were his eyes.

"Later."

Before walking past Alice giving her a glare. He walked down to the front room trying to get his breathing under control and looking down he rolled his eyes and tried to get that under control he waited at the front door until he heard Jasper and Rosalie on the other side. After letting them in he saw Alice and Bella come in as well before greeting them.

**Bella**

Rosalie and Alice were quiet as were the guys until Alice said.

"So were going to go upstairs for a while and hang out and you guys should stay down here and do guy things."

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded and Rosalie who looked uncharacteristically excited, nodded as well before the two of them ran upstairs. Bella turned and gave Edward a small smile before following laughing when she heard what Edward said at their retreat.

**Edward.**

"That's not suspicious at all. What the hell is going on with them?"

songs used in this chapter:

song singer

only hope mandy moore whole song

if only little mermaid broad way version 1st verse

Ok I know your all totally ticked that they didn't kiss but I will say this. They do very soon. I've been thinking of the next chapter all day and have a great surprise. so trust me you will want to stick around for the next chapter. For real you will. :) thanks for reading and please review guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: okay. I promised a surprise. Here it is. I seriously hope you guys love this. I really do.

**Bella**

The minute they had gotten inside Alice's room Rosalie demanded to know everything that was going on and Bella began to explain making Alice and Rosalie both squeal before Bella hit them with the pillow and silenced them. After a few minutes Alice yelled loudly before standing up and pointing to Bella's guitar.

"What's wrong with her?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders until Alice began speaking rapidly and Rosalie began yelling too not listening to Bella's protests. Hearing a knock on the door Bella opened it to see Jasper who greeted her with a smile and said that they wanted to know if they'd like to watch a movie with them. Nodding the girls quickly made snacks and drinks and carried them into the living room arranging themselves comfortably. Bella had of course ended up next to Edward who had smiled seeing her. Alice and Jasper had taken the floor and Emmett and Rosalie had curled up in a giant chair. Jasper had picked a horror movie for the first pick and within the first ten minutes Bella had gotten scared and Edward had taken to holding her and she had her head pressed into his chest. She could hear his heart beating and smiled when she heard it racing but she knew it wasn't because of the movie.

After a particularly scary scene she buried her head into Edward's chest and had asked after a few moments if it was over. Mistakenly believing it was he had said yes only to have Bella punch him in the arm after she saw someone get killed. Her friends had laughed only to have Alice scream as well and clutch Jasper for dear life. Finally the movie was over and Bella ran over to the dvd player and tossed the dvd to Jasper who had burst out laughing and put in her own dvd before winking at Alice and Rosalie and saying it was one of their favorites.

The boys had been pleasantly surprised to see it was a motorcycle movie and Bella settled in next to Edward again smiling as the credits came on.

"I love this movie."

Rosalie said watching the first fight scene. Bella nodded adding.

"The actor commentary is hilarious. They get like the top ten people in the commentary."

The group talked about how they should watch it with the commentary instead but after debating decided to just watch it the regular way. After about ten minutes Bella spoke again.

"I love those boots."

Rosalie nodded again but added.

"I love the ones from that show we used to watch when we were thirteen more. Remember?"

Bella thought for a moment before singing.

"LA LA LA LA LA."

Alice and Rosalie nodded grinning before Edward said.

"That show was so lame."

Instantly he was pelted with popcorn and Bella called him out.

"Says the boy who can quote every episode."

Edward blushed before muttering under his breath. Falling silent after laughing, they watched the rest of the movie and then Emmett suggested a movie marathon. Looking at her watch Alice jumped up and pulled Bella off the couch making her fall onto the popcorn. She paused and apologized before tugging her up and saying.

"We can't we have to get ready to leave. You guys are coming too. Were going to Perks. There having an open mic contest. First prize is a hundred dollars and you have to be there at eight. There only letting a certain number of people perform."

Edward looked at Bella who looked sick before asking.

"Does Bella want this? Thanks for letting us know about this by the way."

Bella nodded before saying she did and that she needed to get ready but she still looked sick. Leading her upstairs Alice and Rosalie helped Bella get ready and finally Bella stopped them confessing.

"I'm scared."

Alice frowned.

"You've performed before."

She shook her head.

"I wrote a song for Edward. I'm going to sing it tonight."

Rosalie spoke this time.

"But I thought the song in the rec room did that."

Bella nodded but then spoke again.

"I'm singing this to him to let him know that I don't just like him. I..."

Rosalie and Alice both gasped in understanding. Alice shook her head before saying.

"You my love, have got serious balls. That's all I can say."

Bella nodded and Rosalie smiled before hugging her and saying.

"He loves you too. If that helps."

**Edward**

Edward had finished getting dressed and met the other guys downstairs simply waiting on the girls. Rosalie came downstairs first in a flirty red dress that made Emmett smile widely before offering his hand to her. Alice came next in a black dress that had a floral design at the top which made her look sophisticated and mature, and finally Bella emerged in a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes. It hit just below her knees where she was wearing black leggings and her trademark all stars. Her hair was gently curled and Edward felt that she looked so beautiful. He didn't see anyone else but her. She had blushed under his stair but smiled shyly at him before being pulled away. They had quickly decided that the girls would take one car and the boys another and it took less than a half hour to get to Perks, which was one of their favorite places to go. It let in ages seventeen and up although they only let seventeen stay until midnight due to the curfew. For the contest though he guessed they could stay longer. When they entered the building Bella went to the manager and signed up before going back to the group and telling them she was on last and was the last signup.

Leading her to a table they patiently waited and Bella went from looking sick to panicked and back again before checking her watch and seeing she was on next. Pulling Edward aside she said.

"I need to tell you something."

Nodding he saw her worried look and whispered gently to calm her.

"You can tell me anything."

Hearing her name called on stage she grabbed her guitar before nodding her head at Edward who merely looked confused.

**Bella **

Taking a deep breath she ignored the pain searing through her shoulder and gently sat down holding her guitar before waiting for the signal that she should begin. The woman behind the equipment asked.

"What ya going to play love?"

Bella cleared her throat before saying.

"An original. It's called I'm yours."

Nodding the woman gave her a thumbs up and Bella began strumming the guitar before staring straight at Edward. She didn't blink once throughout the song and knew it was now or never.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_  
><em>And map my face out line by line<em>  
><em>And somehow growing old feels fine<em>  
><em>I listen close for I'm not smart<em>  
><em>You wrap your thoughts in works of art<em>  
><em>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart<em>

Edward hadn't broken her stare either and the other patrons had taken to looking from her to him but neither noticed. Their friends did but said nothing seeing them in their own world. Alice smiled wistfully watching them and Jasper took her hand gently squeezing it. Alice turned to him before smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder not needing to say anything. Edward hadn't moved or blinked and they wondered if he was holding his breath as well. They couldn't tell. Bella didn't look scared anymore. The only thing they saw in her eyes was sweetness. She also looked relieved. Alice would bet anything that it was like a weight was being lifted.

_I may not have the softest touch_  
><em>I may not say the words as such<em>  
><em>And though I may not look like much<em>  
><em>I'm yours<em>  
><em>And though my edges may be rough<em>  
><em>I never feel I'm quite enough <em>  
><em>It may not seem like very much<em>  
><em>But I'm yours<em>

Singing that line Bella tried to convey that she was. His. She always cared for him. She had listened to others say he felt the same and she hoped it was true but she wanted him to know she was his. She wanted him to know that if what they had said was true about him he wasn't alone. She loved him too.

_You healed these scars over time_  
><em>Embraced my soul<em>  
><em>You loved my mind<em>  
><em>You're the only angel in my life<em>  
><em>The day news came my best friend died<em>  
><em>My knees went weak and you saw me cry<em>  
><em>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes<em>

_I may not have the softest touch_  
><em>I may not say the words as such<em>  
><em>And though I may not look like much<em>  
><em>I'm yours<em>  
><em>And though my edges may be rough<em>  
><em>I never feel I'm quite enough <em>  
><em>It may not seem like very much<em>  
><em>But I'm yours<em>  
>Bella's voice trembled and they saw tears fluttering at the edges of her eyes and when they looked Edward had the same expression on his face that she did and was gripping the table so hard Emmett feared he'd break it but didn't bother removing his hands. Bella was smiling now. She felt more alive on this stage than she ever had before and was relieved that Edward knew now. This was what she wanted. It was all she had wanted and knew that no matter what happened she had been brave for the first time in her life. She had told the boy she'd been in love with for years the truths of her heart. The patrons had been staring from her to him and some of the older couples had sniffed at the sight and kissed their spouses. Jasper and Alice had been holding hands and Jasper had offered Alice a napkin when she teared up. Rosalie and Emmett had been kissing and ignoring everyone in sight but each other.<p>

_I may not have the softest touch_  
><em>I may not say the words as such<em>  
><em>I know I don't fit in that much<em>  
><em>But I'm yours<em>

Finishing the song and trying not to wince as she felt the pain in her shoulder she heard silence. Then she heard the clapping and saw people rise to their feet and clap. Smiling widely she blushed prettily before stepping down and walking back to her table.

**_Edward _**

"What ya going to play love?"

Bella cleared her throat before saying.

"An original. It's called I'm yours."

Nodding the woman gave her a thumbs up and Edward watched as Bella began strumming the guitar before staring straight at him. She didn't blink once throughout the song and he didn't either. He wouldn't be able to even if he'd wanted to.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_  
><em>And map my face out line by line<em>  
><em>And somehow growing old feels fine<em>  
><em>I listen close for I'm not smart<em>  
><em>You wrap your thoughts in works of art<em>  
><em>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart<em>

Edward hadn't broken her stare either and the other patrons had taken to looking from her to him but neither noticed. Their friends did but said nothing seeing them in their own world. Alice smiled wistfully watching them and Jasper took her hand gently squeezing it. Alice turned to him before smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder not needing to say anything. They'd be together soon enough they hadn't moved or blinked and he couldn't breathe. Bella didn't look scared anymore. The only thing he saw in her eyes was sweetness. She also looked relieved. He didn't know why she was relieved but he loved the sweetness he saw.

_I may not have the softest touch_  
><em>I may not say the words as such<em>  
><em>And though I may not look like much<em>  
><em>I'm yours<em>  
><em>And though my edges may be rough<em>  
><em>I never feel I'm quite enough <em>  
><em>It may not seem like very much<em>  
><em>But I'm yours<em>

Edward took an unsteady breath. Her touch was the softest he'd ever known. Any life she touched was better for it. She treated everyone with love and he loved her for it. He felt his heart clench hearing her. She loved him. This afternoon when she sang to him he saw that she had feelings for him. He didn't think they ran this deep. He would've never thought they would run that deep. He wished he had told her much sooner that he loved her. Had loved her for ages.

_You healed these scars over time_  
><em>Embraced my soul<em>  
><em>You loved my mind<em>  
><em>You're the only angel in my life<em>  
><em>The day news came my best friend died<em>  
><em>My knees went weak and you saw me cry<em>  
><em>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes<em>

_I may not have the softest touch_  
><em>I may not say the words as such<em>  
><em>And though I may not look like much<em>  
><em>I'm yours<em>  
><em>And though my edges may be rough<em>  
><em>I never feel I'm quite enough <em>  
><em>It may not seem like very much<em>  
><em>But I'm yours<em>

Bella's voice trembled and he saw tears fluttering at the edges of her eyes and Edward knew he had the same expression on his face that she did and was gripping the table so hard Emmett feared he'd break it but didn't bother removing his hands. Bella was smiling now. Edward smiled too. She looked so happy and alive. He could see this was her dream. Sending love and encouragement through his eyes with his heart he watched her smile grow wider. He was begging her to understand. I love you too! I always have! His eyes were screaming at her. The patrons had been staring from her to him and some of the older couples had sniffed at the sight and kissed their spouses. Jasper and Alice had been holding hands and Jasper had offered Alice a napkin when she teared up. Rosalie and Emmett had been kissing and ignoring everyone in sight but each other.

_I may not have the softest touch_  
><em>I may not say the words as such<em>  
><em>I know I don't fit in that much<em>  
><em>But I'm yours<em>

Finishing the song all they heard was silence. Then Edward heard the clapping and was the first to rise to his feet clapping as their friends followed and saw other people rise to their feet and clap. Smiling widely she blushed prettily before stepping down and walking back to her table. Sitting down she smiled at Edward before saying softly.

"Um, so that's what I wanted to tell you..."

Alice giggled before Jasper put his hand over her mouth. Edward remained silent before he cupped Bella's chin and leaned in and kissed her. This time no one interrupted and he poured all of his feelings into it. He heard catcalls and Alice yell.

"FINALLY!"

Making the patrons laugh and he felt Bella pull back and giggle before blushing. They stared at each other silently before facing forward to the silent table. Her friends were still silent mainly because Jasper was keeping Alice that way, and Bella giggled again before saying.

"Alright then."

**Bella**

Finishing the song all they heard was silence. Then she heard the clapping and saw Edward was the first to rise to his feet clapping as their friends followed and saw other people rise to their feet and clap. Smiling widely she blushed prettily before stepping down and walking back to her table. Sitting down she smiled at Edward before saying softly heart still pounding.

"Um, so that's what I wanted to tell you..."

Alice giggled before Jasper put his hand over her mouth. Edward remained silent before he cupped Bella's chin and leaned in and kissed her. This time no one interrupted and Bella wondered if it was possible to really faint from a kiss. It was the perfect kiss. She felt his passion and love and she melted into it. It was the kind of kiss you could feel all the way to your toes then have your toes curl in perfect pleasure. She heard catcalls and Alice yell.

"FINALLY!"

Making the patrons laugh and Bella reluctantly pulled back and giggle before blushing. They stared at each other silently before facing forward to the silent table. Her friends were still silent mainly because Jasper was keeping Alice that way, and Bella giggled again before saying.

"Alright then."

Before turning back to Edward and saying.

"Can we talk?"

He shook his head and she lowered her eyes before hearing him laugh and say.

"After they announce the winner, yeah we can."

Bella smiled before shaking her head and taking his hand gently in hers before leaning against him. Alice decided that she'd been quiet long enough and licked Jasper's hand making him remove it from her mouth and wipe it on his jeans looking at her with a half smile. After a few moments the woman behind the equipment came out and Bella remembered her name was Lizzie she thought. Stepping up to the mike she spoke.

"There were many amazing performers tonight but the winner could only be one person. Tonight our winner is Bella! Bella Swan!"

Bella had been drinking water when they'd made the announcement and promptly sprayed it all over the table and the sleeve of Edward's shirt. Apologizing quickly she stood up listening to people clap and made her way up to the stage where she was presented with a check and they took her picture to put on the wall. Bella had smiled shyly through the whole thing and then when asked to speak she simply said.

"I'd like to thank everyone for clapping, and my best friends for pushing me to do this and Edward for being my inspiration."

Before stepping down and sitting back with her friends. Not long after her friends decided it was late and they were going to leave. At Bella's request the boys rode with Alice and Rosalie leaving Edward and Bella alone in the car. Bella thought they would talk but they hadn't. They'd held hands and that was all. When they got back to the house though Edward had led her upstairs to his room and sat her on his bed while she looked confused. Shutting the door behind him he finally said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed softly.

"I thought you didn't feel the same way. Then you got with the she bitch and I thought you were happy...and I just didn't want you to be unhappy."

Sitting down he kissed her gently before saying.

"I'd never be unhappy with you. I was miserable with her. The last month we were together all I could think of was you."

She made a pleased sound and he laughed before getting serious when she turned the question back on him and asked why hadn't he told her.

"I thought the same thing you did. That you didn't feel the same."

Bella laughed before saying.

"Were so stupid."

He nodded before saying.

"Were together now. No matter what."

She leaned into him before kissing him again and saying.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella Swan."

Songs used in this chapter

Song artist

I'm yours The Script

and that's it! stick around. the journal will be all through the next chapters as well as Charlie and Bella and Tanya drama! Please review guys!


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

NOTE: I'm sorry it took so long. I've been moving a lot this year and had a lot going on, but I'm back now and I hope you guys love this chapter. There's journal in this chapter and drama drama drama.

_**Edward**_

Bella had retreated to Alice's room shortly after they had talked not wanting to get Edward into trouble which he thought was sweet but he was having trouble sleeping. Thinking for a moment he changed for bed only to trip on his backpack on the way back. Looking down and seeing his books on the floor he noticed the journal had fallen out too. Making sure Emmett and Jasper didn't see he picked it up and laid in bed and picked up where he left off. He noticed that there was more Tanya bashing which he found enjoyable but then he found actual entries that gave him insight to the girl it belonged to settling in he began to read. The first one he came across was a song.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me _

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_That it's you and it's you _

_It's kind of funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we'd end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me_

_So now it's clear I've been waiting for you _

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_That it's you and it's you _

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes_

_And it's real, and it's true_

_It's just me and you_

_Could it be that it's you_

_I really think that if Edward just gave me a chance I could make him happy but of course that would mean I actually have the guts to talk to him which of course I can't. Well not about this anyway. But isn't it funny how you could know someone forever and go to school with them every day and never realize until you're in high school that they could be the one you really want? Most people don't find the one they really want till there like thirty or something but I've found mine now. And what if I just let him get away. I can't do that. I really care for him and I know in my heart I love him. _

Edward paused after reading the first entry and thought for a moment. This girl was deep. She understood things that most people didn't. It occurred to him once more that anyone else would be creeped out by such amorous attention but he was flattered and curious. Her words were beautiful and without even realizing it he had a smile on his face. Turning the page he noticed that she was angry because the writing was jerky and some ink had smudged but he could still make it out.

_I can't believe what happened today. I have been covering for that blonde brat every day for a week! I'm so tired I'm barely getting my homework done, I haven't seen any of my friends, and I can't even get any sleep! I seriously don't know why my dad hired her. I mean come on, she doesn't even know how to file things properly. I mean seriously. I'm so sick of everyone walking all over me. I help people who need help and what happens? They totally use me. I know for a fact she doesn't have the stomach flu, but then again I don't know that she doesn't really need the money so there you go. This is why I help. Maybe her circumstances are like mine._

Edward read this twice feeling sad. This girl whoever she was, was she poor? Was her family in a dire situation where they needed money? Why would she just let someone use her like that? It's ridiculous. No one should put themselves in a position to be used over and over. The depth of his emotions surprised him he realized each time he turned the page and read he was feeling new things. With the song he'd felt happy and with this entry he'd felt sad. With the emotion this girl was putting on the page it was impossible for him not to feel anything. Looking to the other side of the page he noticed shed written about her job and father again but could tell this was more serious.

_Dad really needs the operation. I asked about it personally knowing he's just going to keep telling me he's fine. I love him so much. He's the best dad a girl could ask for and I owe him so much. I don't know what to do. He won't do it because he says he's too busy and people need him and he has all these excuses but I need him safe. I know the insurance only pays for half of the surgery. I found the letter from the insurance company when he was at work. I feel so guilty even writing that. I'm a total thief. Maybe that's why he's not doing it but I could help out. I have money saved for my future and if dad needs it more I'd give it to him in a heartbeat. Or maybe I could just take more shifts at work, I know blondie wouldn't care. Or maybe I could talk to the hospital about a payment plan or something. Do they even do that? _

Here the page was smeared with ink like she'd been crying and he felt his heart plummet. If he knew this girl he could help. He had money that he could give her to help her out. Or he could ask his father if the hospital was willing to help them out whoever it was. Resolving to ask his father when he woke up he felt himself smile. It was crazy to think that he wanted to help this girl without even knowing her but he couldn't just sit aside and do nothing. His very nature was like the girl in the journal. He wanted to help people and it was blatantly obvious to anyone that she did too. She was willing to give up at least a few years of her savings to help her father and that would massively change her future. Glancing over at the clock he shook his head when he saw how late it was. Promising himself only one more entry for the night he turned the page once more to see drawings in the margins and another song.

_Here's a story of a girl, _

_Living in a lonely world, _

_A hidden note, _

_A secret crush, _

_A little boy who talks too much._

_Well, I'm standing in the crowd, _

_And when you smile I check you out, _

_But you don't even know my name, _

_You're too busy playing games, _

_And I want you to know, _

_If you lose your way, _

_I won't let you go._

_If I cut my hair, _

_If I change my clothes, _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, _

_If I say hello, _

_Will you notice me? _

_What's it gotta take for you to see, _

_I'll get you to notice me, _

_I'll get you to notice me._

_Got your heart up in the clouds, _

_Tell me when your comin' down, _

_No I don't wanna sink your ship, _

_It's not about the scholarship, _

_And all the friends that follow you, _

_Tell you things that just ain't true, _

_I'm the girl you never see, _

_I'm the one you really need, _

_If I cut my hair, _

_If I change my clothes, _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, _

_If I say hello, _

_Will you notice me? _

_What's it gotta take for you too see, _

_I'll get you to notice me, _

_I'll get you notice me._

_I'm not like the rest, _

_I just don't care if you're the best, _

_You see it, it's all the same to me, _

_You just be who you want to be, _

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes, _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, _

_If I say hello, _

_Will you notice me? _

_What's it gotta take for you too see, _

_I want you to notice me, _

_I'll get you to notice me... _

Smiling to himself he put the journal back in his backpack making a silent promise to himself that he would definitely learn who this girl was and give her her wish of being noticed. He would discover who she was and let her know that he thought she was sweet for writing such beauty.

_**Bella**_

Bella had left Edward's room later than she'd meant to but she'd wanted to leave so she didn't get Edward in trouble with his parents. It had taken her ages to get Rosalie and Alice to stop asking questions but finally they had and Alice had filled Rosalie in on the Tanya drama to which Rosalie had instantly threatened that if she went anywhere near Bella there would be hell to pay. Bella had smiled in thanks but said it wouldn't come to that. Alice had immediately disagreed showing Rosalie Bella's shoulder making her yell so loud that both girls clapped hands over her mouth to quiet her.

Bella had pleaded for the better part of an hour for her not to say anything and though she said she agreed Bella was still worried. The worry continued to plague her for the rest of the weekend and finally when they were leaving for school Rosalie finally took pity on her as she was getting out of her truck.

"Ok worrywart I promise. But you never lied to your dad before. I don't know why you'd lie about something so serious now."

Bella paused for a moment before saying.

"He's got a lot on his plate right now and I really don't want him stressed out."

Alice broke in to the conversation hearing this and it made Bella sigh.

"Bella you have the workload of someone twice your age, your stressed to the max, and your basically doing two jobs. Charlie is your dad. Don't you think you can tell him some of this stuff?"

Bella shook her head stubbornly.

"No. I want to help him and right now he really needs it. Trust me when I say its better this way."

It was their turn to sigh but they reluctantly let it go after seeing Bella's face. Seeing the guys they quickly followed them into the school. Edward instantly looped hands with Bella and both of them smiled before noticing that Jasper was taking a cue from Edward and Emmett and holding hands with Alice as well. Alice was smiling from ear to ear which made Bella grin wider. Walking down the hall they noticed that they were getting a few looks but didn't think anything of it until they saw why.

Tanya had been talking to all of her friends and now they were looking at the new couple. Rolling their eyes they shook their heads and finished their way to class. It didn't stop there however. Bella noticed during her classes either Tanya or her friends would be staring and when the lunch bell rang Tanya finally made her move.

"I guess you think your pretty slick huh?"

Bella turned and raised her eyebrow not responding.

"With Edward I mean. You don't think I noticed how huggy you two were while he was still dating me. You think I'm the whore?"

Feeling her anger rise Bella said nothing and continued to her locker only to feel Lauren pull her hair hard enough to rip it out.

"She's talking to you you bitch."

Breathing deeply and remembering what her father said, she remained silent for a long moment before speaking.

"I didn't do anything with Edward until after you broke up. I'm not like that and I don't have to explain myself to you or Lauren."

She said while realizing that two more of Tanya's friends were coming down the hall. Realizing what this was she mentally swore knowing that she'd done exactly what Tanya wanted. Now she was outnumbered four to one and if she fought no competition. Thinking quickly she hoped Alice and Rosalie would realize that she'd went to her locker before lunch or wonder what was taking her so long.

Seeing Lauren grin maliciously Bella stared the girl down letting her know she wasn't intimidated.

"Edward shouldn't be with you. He should be with me."

She shook her head.

"You hated that Edward wouldn't sleep with you to the point that you cheated on him. Why would you want him back so badly?"

Tanya scoffed like Bella was stupid.

"You would never understand what a girl like me sees in a guy like him."

Seeing that this was going nowhere she turned and began to walk away again only to feel herself slammed against a locker and pinned by both Tanya and Lauren. Feeling a sharp sting on her shoulder she mentally cursed again before waiting for them to let go. Seeing that she wasn't fighting back they slammed her again but this time Bella maneuvered so she wasn't in their hold anymore. Trying once again to walk away she felt herself being slammed to the ground and that was enough. Getting up quickly she raised her arm to throw a punch only to hear Alice yelling at her to stop.

"The competition Bella."

Instantly Bella lowered her arm. Seeing Alice and Rosalie Lauren took a step back only to have Tanya glare at her.

"What are you trying to pull Tanya?"

Rosalie demanded. Grinning Tanya replied easily.

"I just gave the bitch some of her own medicine that's all."

Turning to walk away she turned back and said.

"Don't worry Bella. Your gonna get it just wait."

Watching them walk away Bella sighed and said.

"At least this time the schools not calling Charlie."

And that's all for now in the next chapter we see Charlie and Bella and more journal as well as what happens with Tanya.


End file.
